


Stay fell

by didqhdgkttks11



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didqhdgkttks11/pseuds/didqhdgkttks11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>텔프리가 언펠에 떨어진 썰</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  


  


  


  귓가를 간질이는 꽃잎들에 당신은 눈을 떴다. 머리가 지끈지끈 아픈 탓에 완전히 깨어날 수는 없었다. 당신은 욱신거리는 몸을 끌어안았다. 기껏 뜨였던 눈이 다시 감겼다. 한참을 뜨일줄 모르다가 문득 눈을 떴다. 당신의 시야 가득히 노란 꽃무더기가 들어찼다. 당신은 번쩍 고개를 들었다.

  


  폐허다. 벌써 몇 년동안 다시 돌아가지 못했지만 당신은 언제나 폐허의 풍경을 그려낼 수 있었다. 이 꽃밭 역시 10년 전에 당신이 떨어졌을 때와 완전히 일치했다.

  


  당신 비틀거리며 일어섰다. 두 다리로 버텨지는 게 신기해서 당신은 배를 만져 보았다. 매끈한 배에는 상처하나 없었다. 스웨터를 걷어 팔을 들어 보니 마찬가지로 긁힌 자국조차 없었다. 그러고보니 옷도 깨끗하다. 흙바닥에 구른 사람처럼은 보이지 않았다. 당신은 여기가 천국이구나, 생각했다. 내가 죽어 천국에 온 거라고. 아니면 지옥이겠지. 천국에 갈만한 짓은 살면서 해본적이 없었으니까.

  


  폐허가 지옥이라면 너무 아늑한 것 아닌가. 당신은 실없이 생각하며 앞으로 걸었다. 태어나서 처음으로 걷는 마냥 발걸음이 어색했다. 

  


  _지하에 온 걸 환영해._

  


  


  


*

  


  


  


  플라위를 처음으로 만났던 자리에 한참을 서있었지만 아무도 오지 않았다. 지옥에서 플라위를 만날 생각은 없었지만 당신은 아쉬움에 그 자리를 감히 떠나지 못했다. 결국 다시 길을 떠날 때도 자꾸만 돌아보았다. 

  


  당신은 망가진 퍼즐들을 지나쳤다. 누군가가 고의로 망가뜨린 것 같은 모양이 신경쓰였지만 그냥 넘어가기로 했다. 길을 가는 동안 당신은 아무도 만나지 않았다. 당신은 지옥에 떨어진 건 나뿐이구나 싶어 안심했다. 다른 이들은 좋은 곳에서 서로 행복하길 바랐다.

  


  당신의 발목을 잡는 퍼즐도 없고 오면서 아무도 만나지 않은 탓에 길은 당신의 기억보다 짧았다. 10살이 걸었던 길을 20살인 당신이 걸었으니 당연한 일이었다. 길 끝에 집이 한 채 보였다. 당신의 기억 속에서 바로 빠져 나온 것 같은, 작고 아늑한 집이었다. 당신은 생각없이 문을 열었다. 집이 비어 있을거라고 생각했는데 문은 잠겨 있었다. 철컥철컥 문고리를 몇 번 돌리다가 당신은 손을 놓았다. 갑자기 갈 곳이 없어져 허무해졌다.

  


  “어머, 넌 누구니?”

  


  


  등 뒤에서 당신을 부르는 목소리가 들렸다. 당신이 홱 몸을 돌렸다. 어디에 있어도 바로 알아 들을 수 있는 목소리, 당신 어머니의 목소리였다. 토리엘! 당신이 외쳤다. 당신의 뒤에 선 토리엘이 놀란 얼굴을 지어 보였다. 당신은 못 본 모양이다. 바로 달려가서 그녀를 껴안았으니 볼 새가 없었다.

  


  당신은 토리엘의 이름을 연달아 불렀다. 보고 싶었어요. 토리엘은 당신의 말을 이해하지 못했지만 기꺼이 당신의 머리를 쓰다듬어 주었다. 당신은 그 넓은 가슴에 얼굴을 묻었다. 그렇게 한참을 울고 끅끅거린 후에야 진정했다. 당신의 숨소리가 고르게 퍼지자 토리엘이 당신을 안은 손을 놓았다. 당신은 고개를 들었다. 눈물진 얼굴을 털북숭이 손이 닦아 주었다. 아가. 토리엘이 당신을 불렀다. 그 호칭은 당신이 20살 처녀애가 아니라 70살 노인이라도 변하지 않을테지.

  


  


  “무슨 일인지는 모르지만 울지 마렴, 아가야.” 

  “나는 토리엘이야. 이 폐허를 관리하고 있지.”

  “네가 어떻게 나를 알고 있는지 모르겠구나... 누가 가르쳐 주었니?”

  


  


  이번에는 당신의 말문이 막혔다. 당신은 토리엘의 얼굴을 찬찬히 살펴보았다. 그녀는 아무렇지 않은 얼굴로 웃고 있었는데, 정말로 당신이 누구인지 모르는 것 같았다. 당신이 할 말을 찾지 못해 어버버거리는 동안 토리엘이 당신의 손목을 잡았다. 그녀가 이끄는 대로 당신은 따라 걸었다. 토리엘이 향한 곳은 집이었다.

  


  


  “너무 걱정하지 말거라. 다 괜찮아질 거야.”

  “내가 옆에 있어줄게. 울면 예쁜 얼굴이 망가져요.”

  “시나몬은 좋아하니? 버터스카치도. 네게 파이를 구워줄게.”

  


  


  대답하는 사람도 없는데 토리엘은 유쾌하게 말을 이어갔다. 토리엘의 말은 분명 들리고 있었지만 머릿속에는 들어오지 않았다. 당신은 아무것도 이해하지 못하고 그냥 걷기만 했다. 토리엘은 당신을 아이 방으로 데려갔다. 그녀가 문을 열어주자 당신은 뻗은 손이 머쓱해 뒤로 숨겼다.

  


  방은 작고 아담했다. 어린 아이가 쓰기에는 부족함 없는 방이지만 당신은 20살이었다. 당신에게는 너무 작고 비좁았다. 당신은 침대에 털썩 주저앉았다. 다리를 펴야 할정도로 낮았다. 당신이 새우처럼 몸을 굽히고 자도 침대는 가득 차고 말 것이다.

  


  하지만 문가에 선 토리엘은 그렇게 생각하지 않는 모양이었다. 그녀는 개의치 않고 침대가 마음에 들었으면 좋겠다고 중얼거렸다. 당신은 그냥 고개를 끄덕였다.

  


  


  “방에서 좀 쉬겠니? 낮잠을 자는 것도 좋을 거야.”

  


  


  고마워요. 당신의 말에 토리엘이 눈에 띄게 기뻐했다. 그녀가 잘 자렴, 인사하고 문을 닫고 나갔다. 방은 한순간에 은은한 어둠에 휩싸였다. 당신은 불을 킬 생각도 하지 않고 벽에 등을 붙이고 앉았다. 무릎을 끌어안고 얼굴을 묻으니 불안했던 마음이 좀 진정되었다. 

  


  아늑한 지옥이 있을 리 없으니 천국이라 생각했다. 천국에 갈 자격도 없으면서 꿈을 꾼 거야. 당신은 다시 지옥으로 돌아 왔다. 사랑하는 사람들이 아무도 당신을 기억하지 못하는 지옥에. 당신은 눈을 감고 침대로 쓰러졌다. 좁은 침대가 당신을 받아주었다. 굽은 자세로도 잠은 쏟아졌다.

  


  


  


*

  


  


  


  손을 잡고 흔드는 통에 당신은 선잠에서 깼다. 어두운 와중에도 작은 그림자 하나가 보였다. 그게 무언지 몰라 당신은 오랫동안 그림자를 쳐다봤다. 꽃? 형태가 흐릿해서 잘은 보이지 않았지만 당신은 플라위를 떠올렸다. 그림자가 말했다.

  


  


  “일어나야해. 어서!”

  


  


  목소리를 들으니 당장에 누구인지 알 것 같았다. 플라위. 당신이 나지막이 이름을 불러 보았다. 그림자가 갑자기 움직임을 멈췄다. 숨 들이키는 소리와 함께. 플라위도 토리엘과 마찬가지로 당신을 기억하지 못하는 것 같았다. 당신은 울컥하는 마음에 그냥 이불을 뒤집어 써버렸다.

  


  “자, 잠깐만! 내 이름을 알아?”

  


  당신이 대답하지 않자 플라위가 이불깃 속으로 고개를 들이 밀었다. 귀찮게 조잘대는 목소리가 이불 속에 파묻혔다.

  


  


  “내 이름을 알아? 응? 토리엘이 말해줬어? 그럴 리가 없는데.”

  


  


  말을 들을수록 짜증이 파도처럼 밀려들어와서 당신은 신경질적으로 외쳤다. 플라위, 아스리엘 드리무어! 제발 그만해!

  


  


  “너, 너... 그 이름을 어떻게 아는 거야?” 

  “일어나, 일어나 보라니까!”

  


  


  플라위가 제법 세게 당신의 팔을 흔들었다. 당신은 이불을 휙 걷어버렸다. 플라위는 당신의 코앞에 있었다. 등을 켜지 않아도 그 얼굴이 보였다. 당황한 표정이 가증스러웠다. 당신의 손이 플라위의 줄기를 손으로 잡아챘다. 플라위가 손안에서 버둥거렸다.

  


  저리 꺼져. 귀찮게 하지 마. 당신은 플라위를 바닥에 내팽개쳤다. 다시 이불을 뒤집어 쓰려는데 침대 아래에서 플라위가 손을 뻗었다. 짧은 줄기가 이불 끝을 잡고 부들부들 떨리고 있었다. 당신은 한숨을 쉬었다. 이 못된 꽃은 지옥에 와서도 나를 내버려두지 않는구나.

  


  당신은 줄기를 집어 손에 올려 주었다. 플라위가 당신을 올려다보았다. 당신은 노골적으로 귀찮은 표정을 지으며 플라위를 내려다보았다.

  


  


  “정말 모르겠어.”

  “넌... 여기에 떨어진 어떤 인간과도 다른 것 같아.”

  


  


  이미 죽었는데 무슨 상관이야. 당신이 말했다.

  


  


  “죽었다니? 점점 더 알수 없게 되는걸!”

  “네가 만약 구멍에서 떨어진걸 죽었다고 생각하는 거라면, 걱정할 필요없어.”

  “넌 분명하게 살아있거든. 네 심장도 뛰고 있고 말이야.”

  “그냥 지하에 떨어진 것 뿐이야.”

  


  


  정말로 점점 더 알수 없게 되었다. 지금까지 있었던 일과 플라위의 말을 곰곰이 되새기고 곱씹어봐도 여전히 이해할 수 없었다. 차마 무엇부터 물어야 할지 몰라서 당신이 입을 다문 것을, 플라위는 당신이 놀라서 그런다고 생각한 것 같았다. 플라위가 다시 떠들기 시작했다.

  


  


  “네가 내 이름, 그것도 아스리엘 드리무어라는 이름을 알고 있다니.” 

  “그건 나만이 알고 있는 비밀인데. 정말로 이상한 일이야.”

  “하지만 그건 나중에 생각해도 될 거야. 지금부터 우리가 해야할 일을 말해줄게.”

  “우리는 여기서 나가....”

  


  


  그만. 당신의 손이 플라위의 입을 막았다. 문 뒤에 누군가가 있어. 당신은 문뒤로 그림자를 보았다. 이 집에 있는 괴물이라면 토리엘 한명 뿐일 테니 그림자는 토리엘의 것일테지. 토리엘은 언제부터 문뒤에 있었던 걸까. 당신과 플라위의 목소리는 작았지만 그녀에게 들렸을까? 들렸다면 어디까지 들었을까. 최고는 아무것도 듣지 못한 것이다. 하지만 가능성이 낮았다. 당신이 숨을 죽이는 동안 플라위는 당신의 눈치를 보았다. 

  


  똑똑. 문 두드리는 소리가 들렸다. 들어가도 되겠냐는 토리엘의 목소리도. 당신은 이불 속에 플라위를 숨겼다. 그와 비슷하게 토리엘이 방안으로 들어왔다. 그녀의 손에 버터스카치 파이가 담긴 접시가 들려 있었다.

  


  


  “잘 잤니? 깨우고 싶지는 않았는데.” 

  “파이가 맛있게 식었단다.”

  


  


  당신은 고맙다고 말했다. 토리엘이 침대가로 다가왔을 때 당신은 반사적으로 이불 아래의 플라위를 눌렀다. 손아래에서 바르작거리는 움직임이 느껴졌다. 당신은 아무렇지 않은척했다. 20살, 당신은 이제 능숙하게 연기를 할 줄 안다.

  


  


  “나쁜 꿈을 꿨니? 잠꼬대를 하던걸.”

  


  


  당신은 그냥, 좀 안 좋은 꿈을 꿨다고 대답했다. 토리엘이 당신의 머리칼을 쓰다듬어 주었다. 부드러운 손길에 당신이 마음을 놓았다. 잠꼬대라고 생각해준다면 다행이다. 당신은 토리엘을 걱정시키고 싶지 않았다. 플라위를 누른 손에 힘이 풀렸다.

  


  


  “가엾게도. 무서웠겠구나.”

  “...모두 그 꽃이 네게 속살거린 탓이지.”

  


  


  전부 듣고 있었구나. 당신이 가정한 최악의 상황이 지금 눈앞에 들이밀어졌다. 당신의 얼굴이 딱딱하게 굳었다. 변명거리도 찾지 못했다. 이런 얼굴로는 무슨 말을 할 수도 없었다. 토리엘이 당신에게, 너무나도 상냥하고 부드러운 목소리로 말했다.

  


  


  “이불을 걷어보렴.”

  


  


  당신은 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

  


  


  “아가, 다시 말하마.” 

  “이불을 걷어보렴.”

  


  


  여전히 당신은 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 이불을 걷지도 않았다. 당신은 그게 무엇이든, 무언가를 하기를 그만두었다. 할 수 있는 게 아무것도 없어 포기했다. 토리엘은 당신이 고집을 부린다고 생각했다. 토리엘은 실망한 것처럼 보였다.

  


  “그게... 네 대답이구나.”

  “너도 결국 그들과 다르지 않았어.”

  


  


  토리엘의 손이 당신의 머리에서 내려왔다. 언제나 따뜻하게 당신을 쓰다듬어 주던 손은 이제 당신의 목을 쥐었다. 그토록 따뜻한 손이 이토록 차가워질 수 있다는게 놀라울 뿐이었다. 당신은 짧게 숨을 내뱉다가, 곧 그것마저도 못하게 되었다. 하지만 반항하지는 않았다. 이건 지옥이고, 이건 당신이 치러야 할 대가였다. 사랑하는 사람에게 맞는 죽음이야 말로 당신에게 어울리는 벌이었다.

  


  이불 아래로 숨겨 놓았던 플라위가 고개를 내밀고 외쳤다. 안 돼! 날카로운 비명과 씩씩거리는 숨소리가 어지럽게 들렸다. 그리고 점점 멀어졌다. 당신은 목이 졸리면서도 토리엘의 눈이 슬프다고 생각했다. 곧 그 생각도 할 수 없게 되었지만.

  


  


  


*

  


  


  


  정신을 차리니 당신은 토리엘의 집 앞에 서 있었다. 당신은 손으로 목을 매만졌다. 목을 졸리며 보았던 것들이 흐릿하게 떠올랐다. 토리엘의 슬픈 얼굴이 당신의 마음에 깊이 남았다. 벌을 받는 건 난데 왜 토리엘이 죄책감을 느껴야 하지? 당신은 이 부조리함을 받아들이기 힘들었다.

  


  


  “친구야.”

  


  


  발밑에서 들리는 목소리에 고개를 숙여보니 플라위가 당신의 발목을 잡고 있었다. 당신은 플라위를 집어 들어 손에 올려주었다.

  


  


  “우리는 많은 이야기가 필요하지, 그렇지?”

  


  


  당신은 고개를 끄덕였다. 집 앞에서 얘기하는 것은 너무 위험할거라는 계산에 따라 당신은 바로 이전에 보았던 나무 아래로 걸어갔다. 나무 아래에 자리를 잡고 앉으니 플라위가 흠흠, 말문을 열었다.

  


  


  “봤지. 그 여자괴물은 토리엘이라고 해.”

  


  


  당신은 이미 안다고 말했다. 그리고 그 토리엘이 아스고어의 전 부인이었고, 이전 네 어머니였던 것도 알고 있다고 말했다. 플라위는 더 이상 놀라지 않았다.

  


  


  “그건 나만 알고 있는 거라고 생각했는데.”

  “게다가 지금까지 떨어진 건 전부 어린 아이였는데, 너는 어른이잖아.” 

  “정말로 이상한 일들뿐이야. 네 이야기를 해줄 수 있을까?”

  


  


  당신은 잠깐 고민했다. 말하는 게 이득일까, 숨기는게 이득일까. 플라위는 이전에 당신을 배신했었다. 이번에도 그러지 않으리라는 보장은 없다. 하지만 플라위가 당신보다 많이 알고 있는 것도 사실이었다. 플라위라면 이 상황에 대해서 설명해줄 수 있을지도 모른다. 

  


  말하는 게 낫겠다. 계산을 마친 당신은 천천히 이야기를 풀어나갔다. 10년 전에 이 세상에 떨어졌던 일부터, 아무도 죽이지 않고 모두와 함께 나갔던 것까지. 그 뒤의 일들은 말하지 않았다. 그냥 10년이 지나 눈을 뜨니 여기에 돌아와 있었다고만 말했다.

  


  플라위는 당신의 말을 듣고 오랫동안 생각에 빠졌다. 당신은 기다려 주었다.

  


  


  “넌 처음에 네가 죽었다고 생각했지.”

  “하지만 여기는 지옥도 아니고 천국은 더더욱 아니야.”

  


  


  일부러 복잡하게 생각하고 싶지 않아서 지옥이라 믿었는데 플라위는 아니라고 못을 박았다. 여기가 지옥이라는 걸 정말로 믿은건 아니지만 막상 부정당하니 씁쓸했다.

  


  당신은 허무맹랑한 가설을 지우고 새로운 가설을 세웠다. 가장 먼저 떠오른 것이 리셋이었다. 리셋이라면, 그것도 트루 리셋이라면 누구도 당신을 기억하지 못하는 상황이 설명이 된다. 죽기 전에 리셋을 했는가, 라고 물으면 아리송하긴 했다. 하지만 그때 당신은 다 죽어가는 상황이었고 제대로된 사고가 불가능했다. 저도 모르게 그랬다고 하면 말이 안되는 것은 아니다.

당신이 리셋은 어떻게 생각 하냐고 물었다. 플라위는 고개를 저었다.

  


  


   “네가 리셋을 해도 난 기억할 수 있어.”

   “...난 네가 다른 시간선에서 온 게 아닌가 싶어.”

  


  


  이건 또 무슨 소린가 싶었다. 당신은 불신으로 얼룩진 눈으로 플라위를 보았다. 플라위도 자신이 없는지 목소리에 힘이 없었다.

  


   “나도 확신은 없어. 하지만 뭔가 잘못됐다고는 생각해.”

   “일단 이것만 생각해줘.”

   “여기는 네가 알던 세계가 아닐 거야.”

   “여기는 정말... 죽거나 죽이거나 거든.”

  


  


  플라위가 씁쓸하게 읊조렸다. 당신은 코웃음을 쳤다. 죽거나 죽이거나, 그보다 더한 세상도 살아봤다. 당신은 플라위를 두고 일어섰다. 플라위를 더 털어봐도 나올게 없어보였다.

  


  완벽하게 상황을 파악하고 있다면 최고지만 이제 와서는 아무래도 좋다. 당신은 배가 꿰뚫렸던 것을 기억한다. 숨이 넘어가는 아픔도, 죽어가는 소름끼치는 감각도. 그럼에도 불구하고 살아있다. 두 다리로 서고 걷는다. 눈으로 보고 귀로 듣는다. 당신은 살아있다. 비록 속알맹이는 썩어문드러져 죽느니만 못해도, 살아있으면 그냥저냥 살아지는구나. 허허롭게도 웃음이 나왔다.

  


  플라위가 당신을 쫓아오며 일단 여기서 나가자고 말했다. 여기는 정말로 위험한 곳이라고. 당신은 대꾸 없이 고개를 끄덕였다. 사실 여기서 나가도 안나가도 상관은 없지만 마지막으로 네 친구들을 보고싶었다. 지치고 죽어가는 모습 말고 활짝 웃는 모습을. 이곳이 설령 다른 세상이라도 상관없었다.

  


  당신의 걸음을 플라위가 뒤쫓았다. 당신은 다시 토리엘의 집 문 앞에 섰다. 당신은 문을 두드리기전에 문득 생각이 나 말했다. 난 프리스크야. 차라가 아니라. 플라위는 묘한 표정을 짓다가 사라져 버렸다.

  


  


  


*

  


  


  문을 두드렸다. 누구세요? 문 너머에서 토리엘의 목소리가 들리며 문이 열렸다. 문 앞에 선 당신과 마주친 토리엘은 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 놀란 표정을 지어 보였다. 아까전과 마찬가지였다. 다만 당신이 달라졌다. 당신은 그녀를 껴안는 대신 인사했다. 안녕하세요. 토리엘이 안녕, 아가야, 하고 답했다.

  


  전 이 곳에서 나가야 해요. 토리엘이 뭐라고 말을 하기도 전에 당신이 먼저 선수를 쳤다. 주변을 채웠던 훈훈했던 공기가 거짓말처럼 차갑게 떨어졌다. 토리엘의 표정이 굳었기 때문이었다. 당신은 다시 한 번 말했다. 저는 여기서 나가야 해요.

  


  토리엘은 당신의 손을 잡고 집 안으로 이끌었다. 그녀는 말을 고르는 듯 신중하게 앞으로 걸어 나갔다.

  


  


  “아가야, 여기는 위험한 곳이야."

  “여기서 기다려 주겠니? 금방 돌아올게.”

  


  


  당신을 아이 방 앞에 두고 토리엘은 돌아섰다. 당신은 그 뒤를 좇았다. 토리엘은 돌아가라던지, 따라오지 말라는 말은 하지 않았다. 물론 그런 말을 했다고 해도 당신은 멈추지 않았을 테지만. 그렇게 한참을 걸어간 후에야 지하로 향하는 문이 보였다. 토리엘이 문 앞을 가로막고 뒤를 돌아보았다. 토리엘이 손을 들었다. 그녀의 손 위로 불덩이가 피어올랐다. 당신은 마른 침을 삼켰다.

  


  


  “아가, 착한 아이야. 내 말을 들어.”

  “내가 널 잘 키워줄게. 넌 아무것도 걱정할 필요가 없어.”

  “여기를 나가면 아스고어가 너를 죽이겠지. 난 그걸 볼 수 없단다.”

  “부디 내가 잘못된 선택을 하지 않게 해주려무나. 돌아가렴.”

  


  


  당신은 돌아서지 않았다. 여기서 돌아설 거라면 그녀를 뒤쫓지도 않았을것이다. 두 다리로 굳건히 버텨선 당신을, 토리엘은 슬픈 눈으로 바라보았다. 그렇게도 여기서 떠나고 싶니? 토리엘이 안개처럼 중얼거렸다. 죽어가듯 쓸쓸하고 작은 목소리였다. 당신은 고개를 끄덕였다.

  


  


  “...그렇다면 증명해 보거라.” 

  “네가 이 곳에서 살아남을 정도로 강하다는 것을!”

  


  


 10살 때 처음으로 토리엘에게 맞섰을 때는 토리엘이 당신을 봐주었다. 당신을 상처 입히기는 했지만 당신을 죽이지는 못해 빗맞추기 일쑤였다. 하지만 지금 당신이 마주한 토리엘은 당신을 죽일 수 있다. 당신은 이미 그녀의 손에 한번 죽었다.

  


  하지만 괜찮을 것이다. 당신은 10살짜리 꼬맹이가 아니다. 20살의 성인이며 어린 아이와는 비교도 되지 않을 정도로 체력도 있고 운동신경도 좋다. 그러니까 괜찮을 것이다. 토리엘이 또다시 누군가를 죽이게 둘 수는 없었다. 당신은 의지로 가득 찼다.

  


  불덩이가 날아왔다. 당신은 왼쪽으로, 그리고 굴렀다가 다시 오른쪽으로 피했다. 하나둘씩 날아오던 불덩이의 숫자가 점점 늘었다. 당신은 정신없이 피하고 또 피했다. 하지만 토리엘과 일정한 거리를 지키기 위해 노력했다.

  


  


  “언제까지 피하기만 할 거니?”

  “나를 공격해! 얼마나 강한지를 증명해!”

  


  


  토리엘이 손을 위로 치켜들었다. 그녀의 손을 따라 당신의 머리 위로 불덩이의 비가 내렸다. 당신은 후닥닥 뒤로 구르며 피했지만 미처 피하지 못한 불덩이 하나에 다리를 스쳤다. 살점 타는 냄새가 역겨웠다. 화끈한 아픔이 당신의 다리를 짓눌렀다. 당신의 다리가 둔해진 틈을 타 여러 개의 불덩이가 당신에게 날아왔다. 당신은 쓰라린 다리를 억지로 움직였다. 하나, 둘, 그리고 셋과 넷, 다섯, 여섯, 일곱! 숫자를 곱씹으며 당신은 버텨냈다.

  


  다리가 무거웠다. 숨이 목끝까지 차올랐다. 하지만 당신이 토리엘을 믿는 한 어디까지든 버텨낼 수 있었다. 당신은 토리엘에게 웃어 보였다.

  


  


  “어째서, 어째서 공격하지 않는 거니!”

  “난 너를 죽일지도 몰라!”

  


  


  당신은 고개를 저었다. 당신은 토리엘에게, 당신을 믿는다고 말했다. 토리엘의 부들부들 떨리는 손가락이 당신을 향했다. 열 개가 족히 넘어 보이는 불덩이들이 당신의 주위를 원을 그리듯 둘러쌌다. 당신은 피하지 않았다. 위험해! 하지만 당신은 요지부동이었다.

  


  불덩이들이 당신을 향해 돌진했다. 당신은 눈을 질끈 감았다. 내가 옳은 선택을 했을까? 난 틀리지 않았을까? 마지막까지 불안함이 외쳤다. 당신은 대답했다. 난 틀리지 않았어. _넌 틀리지 않았어!_

  


  


  “어째서...  피하지 않는 거니?”

  


  


  당신은 눈을 떴다. 당신을 둘러싼 불덩이는 전부 사라져 있었다. 토리엘은 주저앉은 채로 얼굴을 감싸 쥐고 있었다. 흐느끼는 소리가 들렸다. 당신은 토리엘에게 다가갔다. 당신을 바라보는 그녀에게 활짝 웃어 주었다. 당신을 믿었어요.

  


  


  “...너는 강하구나.”

  “정말로... 강해.”

  


  


  당신은 무릎을 굽히고 앉아 토리엘을 껴안았다. 그녀도 팔을 둘러 당신을 안아주었다. 당신은 이 지하에 와서 처음으로 안정감을 느꼈다. 따뜻한 온기와 두근거리는 박동소리, 그녀는 토리엘이었다. 당신을 죽이려고 했어도, 당신이 기억하는 그 토리엘이었다.

  


  토리엘이 팔을 풀고 당신의 어깨를 잡았다.

  


  “내 말을 기억하렴, 아가야.”

  “아스고어는 인간의 영혼을 모으고 있단다. 널 죽이려고 할 거야.”

  “이 곳을 나가면 최대한 남의 눈에 띄지 않게 조심하렴. 이 밖을 나가면 모두가 적이란다.”

  “그리고... 약속을 해주렴. 절대 죽어서는 안 돼. 살아서, 어디에 있더라도 살아있어 주렴.”

  


  


  당신은 새끼손가락을 내밀었다. 토리엘도 새끼손가락을 걸었다. 약속해요. 당신은 말했다. 저는 절대 죽지 않을 거예요. 토리엘은 당신의 머리를 쓰다듬어 주었다. 그녀가 문에서 비켜났다. 머뭇거리며 당신을 지나쳐 복도를 지나갔다. 당신은 그녀가 코너를 돌아 사라질 때까지, 몇 번이고 당신을 돌아보는 것을 지켜보았다. 그녀가 시야에서 사라지자 당신은 문고리를 잡았다.

  


  


  “잘했어.”

  


  


  어느새 발치에서 피어난 꽃이 당신에게 말했다. 당신은 꽃을 스쳐지나갔다. 다시 돌아보았을 때 꽃은 그 자리에 없었다.


	2. Chapter 2

  


  


  


  


  


  


 문밖의 세상은 추운 겨울이었다. 소복하게 내리는 흰 눈을 맞으면서 당신은 외길을 걸었다. 당신은 어깨위에서 흔들리는 머리카락들을 탈탈 털었다. 어깨로 눈송이가 떨어져 내렸다. 녹은 눈에 젖은 손이 차가웠다. 당신은 겨울에 어울리지 않는 옷차림이었고, 살을 에는 추위가 옷 속으로 파고들었다. 

  


  


  “친구야. 잠깐 내 얘기를 들어줄래?”

  


  


  길가에 플라위가 피어 있었다. 당신은 눈 속으로 손을 뻗어 플라위를 손 위에 올려 주었다. 손끝이 빨갛게 얼었다. 플라위는 미안해하면서도 네게 고맙다고 말했다.

  


  


  “걸으면서 들어줘.”

  “의지의 힘이란 건 말이야. 난 이런 거라고 생각해.”

  “네가 시간을 돌리고 싶다면 세이브와 로드를 하지.”

  “처음부터 다시 시작하고 싶다거나, 네가 되돌릴 수 없을 때엔 리셋을 해.”

  


  


  그런데 그게 왜? 당신이 대수롭지 않게 물었다. 플라위의 얘기는 당신에게 뜬구름 잡는 소리로 들렸다.

  


  


  “그런데 넌 갑자기 여기로 돌아왔다고 했잖아. 내가 리셋을 한 게 아닌가 싶다고.”

  “혹시 네가 리셋을 했을 때, 어떤 생각을 했는지 물어도 될까?”

  


  


  당신은 걷던 길을 멈춰 섰다. 깊게 숨을 내쉬니 하얀 연기가 허공에서 흩어졌다. 당신 손에 들린 플라위는 고개를 숙이고 있어서 표정이 보이지 않았다. 당신은 자신의 이야기를 풀어 놓고 싶지 않았다. 가능하면 꽁꽁 숨겨놓고 누구도 모르게 하고 싶었다. 좋은 얘기는 아니니까. 피와 죽음으로 뒤덮인 끔찍한 이야기였다. 그렇게 만든 것이 당신이었다. 당신은 실패했다. 

  


  자신의 실패를 누군가에게 가감 없이 밝히는 것은 많은 용기를 필요로 했다. 당신은 아직 충분한 용기가 없었다. 플라위는 당신을 기꺼이 기다려 주었다. 사실 당신이 말하고 싶지 않다면 더는 묻지 않을 것이다. 당신도 그걸 알고 있었다. 그럼에도 불구하고, 당신은 말문을 열었다.

  


  지상에 나가면 모두가 행복할까? 플라위가 고개를 들었다. 그 놀란 얼굴을 당신은 똑바로 마주보며 말을 이었다. 그냥 전부 잘못됐다고 생각했어. 리셋을 하려던 건 아니야. 사실은 그대로 그냥 죽어버리려고 했는데... 살고 싶었나봐. 마지막으로 보고 싶었던 것 같아. 한심하지.

  


  당신이 입 꼬리를 늘려 웃었다. 자조적인 웃음이었다. 당신의 말을 듣고만 있던 플라위가 당신의 손등을 어루만져 주었다.

  


  


  “괜찮아, 친구야.”

  “말해줘서 고마워. 힘든 일이었을 텐데...”

  “네가 나갈 수 있도록 난 무엇이든지 할 거야. 약속해.”

  


  


  고마워, 플라위. 당신이 중얼거렸다. 사실 나가고 싶은 생각은 눈곱만큼도 없었지만 그 부분은 쏙 뺐다. 당신은 플라위를 바닥에 내려 주었다. 잠깐 고개를 돌렸다 다시 보니 이미 사라져 있었다. 당신은 다시 묵묵히 걷기 시작했다.

  


  멀리 보였던 다리가 어느새 가까워 졌다. 당신은 금세 다리 앞에 섰다. 등 뒤에서 눈 밟는 소리가 들렸다. 당신은 그게 누구인지 단번에 알 수 있었다. 기대, 혹은 두려움. 그리고 불안함. 당신의 마음속이 복잡했다. 여기서 도망치고 싶다가도 뒤를 돌아보고 싶었다. 돌아보고 껴안고, 보고 싶었다고, 네가 웃는걸 보고 싶었다고 말하고 싶었다. 하지만 당신은 참았다. 당신이 무언가를 할수록 상황은 더 나빠졌다. 특히 샌즈에 대해서는.

  


  “저, 저기...”

  


  


  샌즈의 목소리가 들렸다. 당신은 찬물을 뒤집어 쓴 사람처럼 굳어버렸다. 지독한 위화감에 당신이 뒤를 돌아보았다. 샌즈가 서 있어야 할 자리에 빨간 스웨터 위에 검은 점퍼를 걸친 해골이 서 있었다. 키가 그리 크지는 않았지만 이제 어른인 당신과 비교해도 분명히 키가 좀 컸다. 당신은 그를 살짝 올려다보아야 했다. 당신이 기억하는 샌즈는 분명 짜리몽땅해서 나이를 먹고 나서부터는 내려다 보아야만 했었는데. 게다가 날카로운 이빨 중에 하나는 금니였다. 이 추운 스노우 딘의 눈을 맞으면서 그는 식은땀을 흘리고 있었다. 눈 아래 뺨이 은근하게 붉었다.

  


  이게 '샌즈'라고? 어안이 벙벙했다. 

  


  


  “넌 인간이지...?”

  “나, 난 샌즈야. 뼈다귀 샌즈.”

  


  


  당신은 또 한 번 당신의 귀를 의심했다. 당신이 기억하는 샌즈는 말을 더듬지 않는다. 머뭇거리는 일도 없다. 그는 홀로 다른 세상을 부유하는 것처럼 느긋한 해골이었다. 플라위가 했던 말이 떠올랐다. 여기는 네가 아는 세상이랑 다를지도 모른다는 말. 그러니까 이건 샌즈지만 '샌즈'가 아니었다. 다른 괴물이라는 말이었다. 

  


  프리스크. 당신이 짧게 이름을 댔다. 헤. 당신의 이름을 듣고 샌즈가 뭐라고 말을 덧붙이려고 했지만 그는 갑자기 입을 다물었다. 샌즈의 시선이 당신을 지나 좀 더 먼 곳을 향했다. 뒤에 뭐가 있어? 당신이 뒤를 돌아보았다. 희미하게 눈밟는 소리와 함께 멀리서 키큰 그림자 하나가 어른거렸다. 점점 가까워졌다. 당신은 그가 누구인지 알아보았다.

  


  이번에는 비명을 지를 뻔 했다. 그가 전투육체라고 부르던 옷차림은 곳곳이 찢어져 있었고 눈가에는 웬 보도못한 상처가 하나 가로지르고 있었다. 표정은 어쩜 그렇게 딱딱한지, 파피루스는 그런 살벌한 표정을 지을 수 있는 괴물이 아닌데. 

  


  뚫어지게 쳐다보고 있자니 파피루스가 성큼성큼 걸어왔다. 당신과 눈이 마주쳤다. 그 순간 그의 뒤로 흰뼈와 파란색 뼈들이 튀어나왔다. 질서정연하게 파피루스의 등 뒤를 돌다가 당신을 겨누고 멈췄다. 당신은 몸을 긴장시켰다. 이쪽의 파피루스는 정말로 인간사냥에 미쳐있을 지도 모른다.

  


  


  “인간?”

  


  


  파피루스가 당신을 불렀다. 사실 부른 게 아니라 그냥 당신이 인간인지에 대한 확인이었는지도 모르겠다. 당신이 대답할 틈도 없이 뼈들이 동시에 당신에게 달려들었다. 당신이 미리 도망칠 준비를 하지 않았다면 그 뼈에 꿰뚫려 죽었을 것이다. 그 후로도 뼈는 당신에게 끊임없이 날아왔다. 흰 뼈는 피하고, 파란 뼈는 멈춘다! 당신은 뼈를 피하느라 등 뒤에서 샌즈가 무어라고 외치는 소리도 듣지 못했다.

  


  피하는 와중에도 머리는 맹렬하게 돌아갔다. 어떻게 하지? 당신이 만난 토리엘은 당신이 알던 토리엘과 비슷하면서도 달랐다. 파피루스도 마찬가지일까? 그렇다면 방법은 하나뿐이었다. _정말 그 방법이 통할 거라고 생각해?_ 하지만 별수가 없었다. 되든 안되든 부딪히는 것 밖에는.

  


  그만! 나는 그냥 스파게티를 먹고 싶을 뿐이야! 당신이 큰 소리로 외쳤다.

  


  


  “...”

  


  


  당신의 말에 파피루스의 공격이 잠깐 주춤했다. 아주 잠깐 동안이지만 분명 멈췄다. 하지만 그것을 덮으려는 듯 더 맹렬하게 공격해오는 통에 당신은 정신없이 피해야 해다. 눈밭이라 발이 푹푹 박혔다. 당신은 힘껏 박차 올라 뛰었다. 당신이 기억하는 파피루스의 패턴과는 달리 온 방향에서 날아오니 피하기가 여간 성가신 게 아니었다. 당신의 머리 위에서 수직으로 떨어질 때는 옆으로 피했고, 수평으로 날아 오는 것들을 피하기 위해 몸을 숙였다가 그대로 구르기도 했다. 시간이 지날수록 당신은 거의 감에 의존하면서 이리저리 피했다. 공격은 하지 않고 피해다니니 파피루스도 열이 받힌 모양이었다. 당신은 그의 안광에서 불꽃이 피어 오르는 것을 보았다.

  


  진짜 큰일 나겠다 싶어 당신이 다급하게 한 번 더 외쳤다. 샌즈가 자기 동생이 세상에서 제일가는 스파게티 요리사라고 했어!

  


  


  “...뭐?”

  “저, 저기...!”

  


  


  샌즈를 팔아먹은 게 좀 미안하기는 했지만 일단 살고 봐야 할 게 아닌가. 다행히 공격이 멈추었다. 당신은 후들거리는 두 다리로 버텼다. 파피루스는 아직 경계를 풀지 않았고 그의 주변으로 뼈들이 빼곡히 둘러싸고 있었지만 더 이상 날아오지는 않았다. 당신은 숨찬 목소리로 말을 이었다. 네 스파게티를 먹어 보고 싶어. 난 스파게티를 아주, 아주 많이 좋아 하거든.

  


  파피루스는 당신을 가만히, 하나하나 훑어보았다. 당신이 어떤 사람인지를 파악하려는 듯이. 당신은 그런 시선에 많이 익숙해 졌고 그럴 때는 아무것도 내보이지 않기 위해 웃는 것이 최선이라는 것도 알았다. 한참 만에 파피루스의 뒤에서 돌아가던 뼈들이 하나씩 사라졌다.

  


  


  “웃기는 군.”

  “정말로 그렇다면 알아서 따라와 봐.”

  


  


  파피루스는 그 말을 남기고 돌아서서 걸어갔다. 당신은 그 뒷모습이 꽤나 멀어진 후에야 후, 크게 숨을 내뱉었다. 어떻게든 잘 넘어간 것 같았다. 당신의 옆으로 샌즈가 다가왔다.

  


  


  “괘, 괜찮아?”

  


  


  샌즈는 당신의 머리와 어깨에 쌓인 눈들을 털어 주었다. 눈밭에서 뛰고 구르느라 당신은 눈투성이였다. 찬바람에 가을용 스웨터 하나만 걸친 당신은 작게 떨었다. 아까 큰 소리로 거짓말을 외친 패기는 어디로 가고 눈바람에 떠는 여자만 남았다. 당신은 괜찮다고, 미안하다고 말했다.

  


  


  “뭐, 뭐가 미안한데?”

  


  


  내가 널 팔아먹었잖아. 당신이 킥킥거리며 말했다. 샌즈는 말을 고르는 듯 우물쭈물하더니 당신의 미소에 입을 다물었다. 쑥스러운 듯 뺨을 긁적였다. 샌즈와 '샌즈'는 다르다는 것을 알아도 막상 이렇게 차이점을 들이미니 기분이 묘했다. 정말로 다른 사람이구나 싶어 안심까지 되었다. 샌즈는 당신의 당신을 따라 어색하게 웃어보였다. 입 꼬리만 올린 웃음이었다.

  


  


  “우, 우리 집은 스노우 딘에 있어.”

  "잘 찾아올 수 있어?"

  


  


  눈 감고도 갈 수 있다. 당신은 고개를 끄덕였다. 스노우 딘을 향해 다시 걷기 시작했다. 마지막으로 한번더 보고 싶어서 다시 고개를 돌렸을 때 그는 이미 거기에 없었다. 아, 빌어먹을 순간이동. 당신은 다시 혼자가 되어 걸었다.

  


  


  


*

  


  


  


  스노우 딘까지 가는 길 곳곳에 설치되어 있던 퍼즐들은 여전히 거기에 있었다. 세상이 달라도 파피루스는 여전히 퍼즐을 좋아하는 모양이다. 스파게티에도 홀랑 넘어갔으니, 홀랑 넘어간 건 아니고 좀 경계를 했지만, 당신이 기억하는 '파피루스'와 그렇게 멀지 않은지도 모르겠다. 

  


  10살 때 다 풀었던 퍼즐일 텐데 다시 풀려니 제법 골치가 아팠다. 그러고 보니 퍼즐을 푸는 것도 제법 오랜만이었다. 퍼즐이나 풀러 다닐 만큼 여유 있는 상황이 아니었다. 당신이 특히 어려워 한 퍼즐은 버튼을 눌러 전부 O표시로 만드는 퍼즐이었다. 몇번을 다시 눌러보며 '골'똘히, _두둥 탁!_ , 생각에 빠져 있는데 자기야, 하고 샌즈가 당신을 불렀다. 돌아보니 그 자리에 샌즈가 서 있었다. 당신은 별로 신기해하지 않았다. 그가 갑자기 튀어나오는건 질리도록 많이 보았으니까.

  


  하지만 자기야는 뭐람. 처음 들어보는 호칭에 당신은 뭐라 대답해야할지 모르고 그냥 고개를 끄덕였다.

  


  


  “묻고 싶은 게 있는데...”

  


 당신은 오른쪽 X표시를 먼저 밟을지, 아니면 바로 앞의 X표시를 먼저 밟을지 고민하면서, 괜찮으니 말해보라고 했다. _나라면 오른 쪽을 고를 거야._

  


  


  “어떻게 알았어...?”

  “넌 그게 내, 내 동생이란 걸 몰랐을 텐데. 스파게티 이야기도 그렇고.”

  


  


  당신은 X표 위에서 멈춰 섰다. 당신의 발이 닿아 O표시로 바뀌었다. 이렇게 금방금방 태도를 바꿀 수 있다면 얼마나 좋을까. 하지만 당신은 한낱 인간이라 반응도 대응도 너무 느렸다. 

  


  당신을 바라보는 샌즈의 시선이 따갑게 느껴졌다. 그 시선이 쉬이 사라지지 않아 당신은 거짓말을 했다. 그게 가장 쉬운 길이었다. 그냥, 들었어. 당신이 생각해도 어이없는 거짓말이었다. 좀 더 그럴듯한 거짓말을 생각해내기에는 시간이 짧았다. 샌즈는 당신의 말이 거짓말이라는걸 눈치챈 것 같았다. 하지만 오래도록 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그저 여전히 식은땀을 흘리며 우물쭈물 말을 골랐다.

  


  


  “자, 자기야.”

  “넌 마치... 무슨 일이 일어날지 알고 있는 것처럼 행동했어.”

  “파피루스에게도... 그리고 여기까지 오면서 풀었던 퍼즐들도 그렇고.”

  “꼭... 전에 본적이 있는 것처럼.”

  


  


  당신은 퍼즐에서 빠져나왔다. 당신이 눌렀던 O표시는 △표시로, X표시는 O표시가 되어 완전히 어그러졌다. 어차피 한 번에 되돌릴 수 있으니 신경쓰지 않기로 했다. 당신이 샌즈 앞에 서자 샌즈가 당신의 눈치를 보다 고개를 들었다. 당신과 샌즈는 눈이 마주쳤다. 당신은 그 눈을 가만히 바라보았다. 샌즈가 시선을 피하려 고개를 돌렸다. 당신은 그 뺨을 쥐고 다시 당신에게로 돌렸다. 눈알도 없는데 당신은 그가 시선을 이리저리 피한다고 생각했다.

  


  미안해. 당신은 한참 뜸을 들였다가 말했다. 날 이해해 줘, 샌즈. 나중에 꼭 네게 말해줄게. 샌즈는 으, 으응, 하며 신음 같은 대답을 했다. 당신은 고맙다고 덧붙였다. 그리고 웃어 주었다. 샌즈의 뺨이 한껏 달아올랐다. 이 추운 스노우딘의 추위 속에서 샌즈 혼자 후덥지근해보였다.

  


  어떻게 얼버무릴 수 없을 때는 차라리 기다려달라고 하는 게 효과적일 수도 있다. 당신이 괴물들의 대사이던 시절에 배운 처세술 중 하나였다. 머릿속 계산속을 들키지 않으려고 당신은 샌즈에게서 고개를 돌렸다. 샌즈는 오랫동안 사라지지 않고 당신을 바라보았다.

  


  


  


*

  


  


  


  퍼즐을 풀고 스노우 딘을 향하는 동안 샌즈는 사라지지 않고 당신의 뒤를 따랐다. 멀찍이서 따라오기만 하고 아무 말도 걸지 않기에 당신도 그냥 무시했다. 어느새 스노우 딘의 입구 앞에 섰다. 당신이 잠깐 멈추어 서서 입구의 플랜카드를 읽어보았다. 해지고 붉게 칠해진 플랜카드에는 글자가 흐릿해 알아볼 수 없었다. 기묘한 기시감에 당신의 미간이 작게 찌푸러졌다 다시 아무렇지도 않은 척 돌아갔다.

  


  


  “여기서부터는 위험해.”

  “넌 잘 모르겠지만, 자기야, 이 세상은 주, 죽거나 죽이거나 거든.”

  


  


  샌즈는 당신의 어깨 위로 제 외투를 걸쳐 주었다. 키와 몸집에서 차이가 있으니 옷은 당신에게 좀 컸다. 샌즈는 옷이 흘러내릴까 잘 여며주었다. 당신은 고맙다고 말했다. 그 말에 샌즈의 손이 잠시 멈추었다가 다시 움직였다. 고맙다는 그 한마디에도 저렇게 부끄러워하니 적응이 안되었다.

  


  옷을 입혀주고 나서는 손도 잡아 주었다. 당신은 옆에 선 샌즈를 올려다보았다. 샌즈가 작게 속삭였다.

  


  


  “내, 내 손을 잘 잡아. 놓치면 안 돼.”

  “앞만 보고 걸어. 그렇지... 눈을 마주치지 마.”

  


  


  당신은 샌즈의 옆에 꼭 붙어서 걸었다. 주위의 괴물들이 새로운 얼굴인 당신을 흘긋거리며 쳐다보는 시선이 노골적이었다. 샌즈는 주기적으로 당신을 돌아보며 괜찮다고 말해 주었다. 그 더듬는 것만 없었다면 훨씬 믿음이 갔을 텐데. 당신이 흘깃 샌즈를 쳐다보았다. 마침 당신을 돌아보던 샌즈와 눈이 마주쳤다. 그 눈에 적의는 없어보였다. 샌즈는 다시 고개를 돌렸다. 당신은 다시 앞을 바라보았다. 그래도 샌즈가 나쁜 괴물은 아닐거라고 생각했다.

  


  꽤 걸어가니 샌즈와 파피루스의 집이 보였다. 당신은 그 집을 아는 척하지 않기 위해 온 힘을 다해야 했다. 샌즈와 파피루스의 집. 그곳에서 당신은 파피루스와 스파게티를 먹고 단어 퍼즐을 풀곤 했다. 샌즈는 어디를 쏘다니는지 얼굴을 보기가 힘들었지만 그래도 가끔 마주치면 머리를 쓰다듬어 주기도 했다. 널 언제나 응원한다고 말해주었다. 당신이 뭐가 그리 바쁘냐고 물으면 쉬는 시간이 두 배인 만큼 일도 두배라고 너스레를 떨었었는데.

  


  당신의 인생에서 가장 행복했던 시간은 이제 당신만이 기억하는 추억이 되어 버렸다. _모든 사라진 것들에 애도를._

  


  


  “자기야...?”

  


  


  당신을 부르는 목소리에 당신은 추억에서 깨어났다. 샌즈가 당신의 손을 잡아 당겼다. 미안해. 잠깐 다른 생각을 했어. 당신이 사과했다. 샌즈는 조심하라고 말했다. 

  


  


  “파, 파피루스는... 위험한 놈이거든.”

  “인간 사냥에 미친놈이야. 널 잡으려 할지도 몰라.”

  “아, 괘, 괜찮아. 내, 내가 널... 지켜줄게.”

  


  


  당신은 샌즈를 향해 웃었다. 활짝 웃어 보이고, 고맙다고 인사했다. 샌즈는 또다시 얼굴을 붉혔다. 그는 작게 헛기침을 하고 문 앞에 섰다. 준비 됐어? 당신은 고개를 끄덕였다. 샌즈가 문을 열어 주었다. 

  


  


  “들어와. 여기가 우, 우리 집이야.”

  


  


  당신은 집안으로 한걸음 내딛었다. 어디선가 토마토소스 냄새가 났다.

  


  



	3. Chapter 3

  


  


  


  


  


  “늦었어.”

  


  


  파피루스는 부엌 문가에 서있었다. 허리에 두른 앞치마가 가장 먼저 눈에 띄었다. 그리고 그 손에 들린 접시가 차례로 눈에 들어왔다. 접시 위에 산처럼 쌓인 스파게티가 압도적이었다. 당신은 마른침을 삼켰다. 상황을 정리하고 싶은 마음에 너무 급하게, 또 되는대로 지껄인 게 아닌가 후회마저 들었다.

  


  파피루스의 스파게티. 사실 당신은 요 몇 년 사이에는 먹은 적이 없었다. 당신이 괴물들의 대사로 본격적으로 일을 시작하고 나서부터는 눈코 뜰 새 없이 바쁜 하루하루가 이어졌다. 고등학교를 포기하고 가정교사를 불러 공부해야 했을 정도였다. 하루에도 몇 번씩 비행기를 타고 각국의 귀빈과 면담을 해야 했다. 찾아오는 기자들에게도 친절하게 응해 주어야 했고. 수없이 많은 식사와 약속에 밀려 파피루스의 스파게티는 언제나 뒤로 밀렸다. 그래도 전화는 많이 했다. 네 스파게티가 그립다고 하면 파피루스는 산처럼 많은 스파게티를 해주겠다고 큰소리를 쳤었지. 그때마다 가슴이 철렁했었다.

  


  샌즈가 당신을 식탁으로 안내해 주었다. 당신의 의자를 빼주었고 당신은 눈인사로 답했다. 그는 안절부절못하며 당신 옆에 앉았다. 맞은편에는 파피루스가 앉았는데, 그가 당신 앞에 스파게티를 놓아 주었다. 당장 앞에서 보니 위압감이 장난이 아니었다. 거짓말 조금 보태서 턱까지 닿을 것 같았다.

  


  “자, 자기야. 먹기 힘들면 언제든지 그만둬도 돼.”

  “저 새끼 스파게티 진짜 별로거든...”

  


  


  샌즈의 말에 파피루스가 발끈해서 자리를 박차고 일어났다. 테이블을 꽝 내리치는 통에 접시 위의 스파게티가 살짝 흘러 내렸다.

  


  “이 새끼가 말이면 단줄 아나!”

  


  


  샌즈 역시 그 말을 그냥 받아넘기지 않았다. 그마저 테이블을 주먹으로 내리쳤다. 산처럼 쌓인 스파게티가 무너지기 직전이었다. 박차고 일어난 두 괴물 사이로 한동안 걸쭉한 욕을 포함한 대화가 오갔다. 삿대질은 기본이었고, 이대로 내버려 두면 아예 상을 엎고 싸울 기세였다. 

  


  동생을 아끼다 못해 없으면 죽겠다던 파피콘은 어디로 갔나. 악의라는 걸 모르고 온실 속의 화초처럼 순진했던 파피루스는 또 어디로 갔어? 둘이 붙여만 놔도 싸움질에 상을 엎기 일쑤인데 대체 어떻게 같이 사는지 신기할 지경이었다. 당신은 작게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 이걸 또 어떻게 말리나 하다가 당신이 외쳤다. 그만 좀 싸워! 당신의 말에 두 사람이 당신을 돌아보았다. 한 박자 쉬고 당신이 말을 이었다. 대체 왜 '뼈'를 나눈 형제끼리 싸우는거야? _두둥 탁!_

  


  


  “...”

  “...”

  


  


  한 번에 분위기가 냉랭해졌다. 스노우 딘의 추위가 벽을 부수고 넘어온 것 같았다. 파피루스는 당신을 한심하게 쳐다보았고 샌즈는 입을 다물어 버렸다. 회심의 뼈개그였건만 반응이 이러니 당신은 당황했다. 파피루스는 싫어해도 샌즈는 좋아할 줄 알았는데. 당신은 머쓱해져서 헛기침을 한번 했다.

  


  정적 속에서 당신의 손이 포크를 들고 스파게티를 돌돌 말아 집었다. 그 자세는 군더더기 없이 우아했다. 입에 넣을 때도 조심했고 씹는 소리도 내지 않았다. _와, 이러니까 정말 어른 같은걸._

  


  한입 일단 맛을 본 당신은 깜짝 놀랐다. 형용할 수 없이 기이한 맛을 생각했는데, 당신의 생각보다 훨씬 먹을 만했다. 아니, 솔직히 좀 많이 괜찮았다. 면은 적당히 익었고 소스는 새콤하면서도 감칠맛이 났다. 역시 이 세상은 뭔가 잘못 됐어. 당신은 생각했다. 파피루스의 스파게티가 맛있는 세상이라니. 이건 말이 안 돼.

  


 당신은 말없이 식사를 이어 갔다. 산처럼 쌓인 스파게티가 야금야금 사라져갔다. 확실히 여자 혼자 먹기에는 양이 많았지만 당신은 젊었고 힘이 넘쳤다. 아까까지만 해도 뛰고 구르느라 배도 많이 고팠다. 꽤 많은 스파게티가 당신의 뱃속으로 사라졌다. 샌즈는 당신에게 무리할 필요는 없다고 했지만 당신은 고개를 저었다. 맛있기만 한데, 뭘. 당신의 시선은 샌즈를 향해 있지만 말은 파피루스를 향한 것이었다.

  


  “인간.”

  


  


  스파게티가 반쯤 사라졌을 때 파피루스가 당신을 불렀다. 

  


  


  “원하는 게 뭐지?”

  


  당신은 그냥 스파게티를 먹고 싶었을 뿐이라고 대답했다. 그 빈약한 설명은 파피루스를 더 화나게 만들 뿐이었다.

  


  


  “거짓말 하지 마.”

  “넌 저 개새끼가 나에 대해서 가르쳐줬다고 했지. 그건 말이 안 돼.”

  “그 후로도 마찬가지야. 넌 뭘 숨기고 있지? 원하는 게 뭐야?”

  


  


  조용했다. 당신은 얌전히 포크를 내려놓고, 옅은 미소를 띠고서 파피루스를 바라보았다. 하지만 당신의 머릿속은 불꽃을 튀기며 돌아가고 있었다. 어떻게 대답해야할지 고민했다. 수없이 많은 상황이 떠오르고 지워졌다. _말해야 할까?_ 아냐, 말할 수 없어. 이 곳과 다른 세상에서 떨어졌다는 말을 누가 믿겠는가? 순진했던 '파피루스'라면 기꺼이 당신의 말을 믿어주겠지만 이 곳의 파피루스는 차라리 당신을 죽이고 말 것이다. 

  


  당신의 머리가 팽팽 돌아갔다. 귀를 대어보면 윙윙거리는 소리가 들릴 정도였다. 파피루스의 등 뒤에서 뼈들이 하나씩 나타났다. 이만큼 기다려 준것만 해도 파피루스의 입장에서는 엄청난 인내심을 보여준 것이다. 이대로 가면 3차 전쟁이다. _빨리!_

  


  “내, 내가 가르쳐줬어.”

  


  


  당신이 있는 대로 머리를 쥐어짜고 있을 때 샌즈가 나섰다.

  


  


  “그러지 않았다면 니 빌어먹을 뼈들이 저, 저 애를 죽였을 테니까.”

  “...이제 만족하냐, 씨발놈아?”

  


  


  파피루스는 샌즈를 물끄러미 바라보다가 대답 없이 자리에서 일어났다. 맹렬하게 화를 낼 거라고 생각했던 것과는 달랐다. 그는 그냥 접시를 들고 부엌으로 들어가 버렸다. 파피루스가 완전히 사라지고 난 후에 샌즈가 손을 뻗어 당신의 손을 잡았다. 당신은 그제야 손에 쥐고 있던 포크를 놓았다. 하얗게 질린 손, 게다가 땀은 왜 그렇게 났는지 축축하기 그지없었다.

  


  


  “내, 내가 지켜준다고 했잖아.”

  “걱정할 건 아무것도 없어, 자기야.”

  


  


  당신은 고맙다고 말했다. 지켜줘서 고맙다고. 너는 정말 친절하다고. 당신의 별거 아닌 칭찬이 샌즈에게는 큰 의미로 다가왔는지 그의 뺨이 발개졌다. 전부터 생각한 것이지만 이 세상의 샌즈는 칭찬과 고맙다는 인사에 약한 것 같다. 조금만 부채질을 해줘도 얼굴을 발갛게 물들이며 부끄러워 하니까. 당신은 이걸 써먹을 수 있지 않을까 생각하다가, 곧 그 생각을 지워버렸다.

  


  이만 가는 게 좋겠어. 당신이 자리에서 일어났다. 샌즈가 걸쳐주었던 점퍼를 다시 벗으려는데 샌즈가 기어코 다시 입혀 주었다.

  


  


  “밖은 추우니까 이, 입고 가도 돼.”

  “지금 넌 너무 추워 보여...”

  


  


  당신은 샌즈의 점퍼자락에 얼굴을 묻었다. 킁킁거리며 냄새를 맡으니 깔끔한 냄새가 났다. 옷을 갈아 입는 것도 싫어하던 당신의 해골친구와는 다르게 그는 깔끔쟁이인 모양이다. 당신이 고개를 들고 배시시 웃자 어쩔 줄 몰라하던 샌즈도 따라 웃었다. 아까보다 훨씬 편해진 얼굴이었다. 그도 익숙해진 모양이다. 당신이 이 이상한 샌즈에게 익숙해진 것처럼.

  


  파피루스에게 스파게티 맛있었다고 전해줘. 당신은 부엌 쪽을 향해 큰소리로 말했다. 안쪽에서 부스럭거리는 소리가 들렸다. 당신이 소리 내어 웃자 이번에는 무언가가 와장창 떨어지는 소리가 들렸다. 킥킥거리며 웃다가 당신은 장난을 그만두었다. 부엌이 완전히 난장판이 될까봐서였다. 

  


  문 쪽으로 걸어가니 샌즈가 뒤를 따라왔다. 당신은 바래다주지 않아도 괜찮다고 말했다. 하지만 샌즈는 무엇이 불안한지 자꾸만 당신을 잡았다.

  


  “저, 정말 괜찮을까?”

  “밖은 위험해... 너 혼자 무슨 짓을 당할지도 모르고...”

  


  


  당신은 고개를 저었다. 나는 네가 생각하는 것만큼 약하지 않다고 말했다. 그래도 샌즈는 못내 불안한 듯 연신 시선을 마주쳤다 떨어뜨리고 다시 마주치기를 반복했다. 당신은 그의 손을 잡아 얼굴 가까이로 당겼다. 샌즈의 손이 긴장으로 굳었다. 당신이 웃자 숨결에 닿은 뼈들이 움츠러들고 다시 펴지기를 반복했다. 샌즈의 얼굴이 묘하게 일그러졌다. 당신은 그 손등에 입을 맞췄다. 감전된 마냥 당황하는게 우스웠다.

  


  잘 자. 당신은 미련 없이 손을 놓았다. 내일 또 보자. 샌즈는 아무 말도 못하고 문가에 서 있었다. 당신이 문을 닫았다. 바깥은 저녁이었다. 하늘이 주홍빛으로, 그리고 검게 물들어가고 있었다. 오늘은 더 이상 나아갈 수 없을 것 같았다. 당신은 마을 입구쪽에 있는 여관으로 향했다. 주변에서 진득한 시선이 당신을 집요하게 따라 붙었다. 당신은 무시하고 앞만 보고 걸었다. 샌즈의 점퍼 때문인지 당신에게 시비를 거는 괴물은 아직 없었다.

  


  


  


*

  


  


  


  젖은 머리를 수건으로 말리며 침대에 털썩 앉았다. 물이 떨어지는 아래로 노란 꽃이 기어 나왔다. 당신은 내심 놀란 마음을 지우고 아무렇지 않은 척 꽃줄기를 잡아들었다. 옆에 놓아주니 당신의 옆에 잎을 벌리고 편하게 앉았다. 꽃도 다리가 있나 싶어 당신이 웃었다. 플라위가 당신을 돌아보았다. 그는 자신이 반가워서 당신이 웃는다고 생각했는지 가볍게 말을 건네 왔다.

  


  


  “오늘도 고된 하루였지, 친구야.”

  “정말 위험할 뻔 했어. 그 키 큰 해골은 네가 생각하는 것보다 세거든.”

  “작은 해골이 너를 도와주지 않았다면...”

  


  


  파피루스와 샌즈야. 듣던 당신이 헷갈려서 정정해 주자 플라위는 오, 미안해, 하고 답했다. 플라위는 머쓱하게 웃었다.

  


  


  “네 말이 맞아. 네게는 이름으로 부르는 게 더 익숙하겠지.”

  “하지만 이 곳에 떨어진 아이들은 잘 몰랐어. 어리기도 했고.”

  “그래서 이렇게 표현하는 게 익숙해졌나봐.”

  


  플라위의 표정이 침울해졌다. 당신은 그를 위로해주는 대신 고개를 돌렸다. 훌쩍이며 우는 소리가 들렸다가 점점 잦아들었다. 당신은 무릎에 팔꿈치를 대고 턱을 괴었다. 울지 마. 하지만 당신은 달래줄 생각이 없었다. 그냥 무심하게 꽃을 바라보았을 뿐. 플라위와 눈이 마주쳤다. 배배 꼬인 꽃만 보다가 친절하다 못해 울고 마는 플라위를 보니 심란하다 못해 한심하다는 생각이 들었다.

  


  “...옛날 생각이 나.”

  “내가 울면 그 애가 날 달래주곤 했었거든.”

  


  


  그래서 내가 달래주기를 바랐어? 당신의 목소리에 날이 섰다. 내가 말했지. 난 차라가 아니라고. 플라위는 묘한 표정으로 당신을 바라보았다. 어딘지 쓸쓸하면서도 화가 난 듯 한 표정이었다. 당신이 기억하는 플라위가 얼핏 스쳤다 사라졌다. 당신이 낮게 으르렁거리며 말했다. 

   헷갈리지 마. 그거 아주 기분 더럽거든.

  


  


  “...기분이 나빴다면 미안해. 사과할게.”

  “하지만 네가 나에게 화를 낸다면, 너 역시 그래서는 안 돼.”

  “네가 그 작은 해골, 샌즈를 대할 때 얼마나 달라지는지, 너도 알고 있겠지.”

  


  


  정곡을 찔렸지만 당신의 얼굴에는 작은 변화조차 없었다. 이미 알고 있는 사실이었다. 당신은 그가 '샌즈'가 아니라는 것을 알면서도 문득문득 그의 자취를 쫓고 있었다. 하지 않아도 될 장난을 치고 웃고 떠들었다. '샌즈'였다면 받아주지 않을 장난들을 그는 받아 주는게 기뻐서 더 놀리기도 했다. 그래놓고 돌아서면 그건 '샌즈'가 아니라고 되뇌였다. 이중적이고 지리멸렬한 짓이었다. 치사하고 비겁하다 말해도 할 말이 없다. 

  


  하지만 당신은 착한 사람이 못되었다. 성녀는 더더욱 아니었다. 당신은 플라위에게 한 마디만 했다. 건방져. 플라위는 고개를 숙였다. 꽃잎들이 떨리는게 보였지만 당신은 무시했다. 플라위가 다시 고개를 들었을 때는 웃고 있었다. 애써 웃는게 눈에 보일 정도로. _아, 차라리 웃지 말지. 내 소중한 친구._      

  


  


  “미안해, 친구야.”

  “비꼬려던 건 아니었어. 정말이야.”

  “...오늘은 이만 쉬는 게 좋겠어.”

  


  


  플라위가 다시 침대 아래로 내려갔다. 내려다 볼 필요도 없이 그는 사라져 버렸다. 당신은 침대 위에 젖은 머리 그대로 풀썩 엎어졌다. 아이 방의 침대와는 달리 여관의 침대는 당신이 누워도 거의 빈 것 마냥 휑했다. 당신은 커다란 베개를 끌어안았다. 베개도 품에 가득찰만큼 컸다.

  


  샌즈도 키가 컸는데. 파피루스도. 당신은 올려다 보아야만 했던 샌즈를 떠올리며 눈을 감았다. 피곤한 하루였다. 아닌 척, 당당한 척 했지만 속은 많이 지쳐 있었다. 속 알맹이는 진작 죽어 나자빠졌으므로, 당신을 움직이는 것은 그저 살아 있다는 사실 뿐이었다. 내일이 기대되지 않기 시작한건 언제였을까. 이제는 까마득히 잊어버렸다.

  


  


  


*

  


  


  


  한때 휘황찬란하게 꾸며졌던 파티 홀은 구르고 깨진 글라스들로 엉망진창이 되었다. 바닥에 점처럼 퍼진 피웅덩이 위로 탁한 먼지들이 흩날리고 떨어졌다. 당신은 문을 열자마자 주저앉았다. 괴물들의 나라를 위하여, 당신이 직접 손으로 쓴 플랜카드 위로 FUCK YOU라고 쓰인 새빨간 글자가 선명했다. 

  


  고급벽지를 바른 벽에 가득한 총알자국들, 파티 홀에 내려앉은 먼지, 아무도 오지 않는 그 안에서 당신은 울부짖었다. 토리엘, 아스고어! 당신이 절박하게 불렀지만 당신의 부모는 대답하지 않았다. 언다인, 알피스, 메타톤! 당신의 등을 받쳐주며 언제나 응원해주던 친구들도 대답하지 않았다. 팝, 파피루스! 당신의 제일 친한 친구는, 스카프 하나만을 남기고 사라져 버렸다. 당신의 부모, 친구, 당신이 사랑하고 지켜주고 싶었던 모든 괴물들이 모두 먼지가 되어 흩어졌다.

  


  언다인의 창에 꽂혀 나부끼던 스카프를 누군가가 쥐었다. 눈물로 얼룩진 눈으로 스카프를 쥔 샌즈가 보였다. 당신은 손을 맞잡았다. 아아, 하느님! 살면서 한 번도 찾지 않았던 신의 이름을 불렀다. 감사합니다, 감사합니다, 하느님... 당신은 진심으로 그가 살아있음에, 샌즈만이라도 당신의 곁에 있음게 감사했다.

  


  하지만 그게 무슨 소용일까? 샌즈는 세상에서 오로지 하나뿐인 동생을 잃었고 당신은 모든 것을 잃고 하나만을 살렸다. 모든 것을 잃은 것에 다르지 않았다. 그러나 당신은 신께 빌고 또 빌었다. 당신이 가장 사랑한 한 사람만은 앗아가지 않았음에 감사했다.

  


  샌즈는 울고 있었다. 비어버린 안광에서 흘러내린 눈물이 먼지 묻은 스카프 위로 떨어졌다. 당신은 힘없는 다리를 억지로 일으켜 샌즈에게로 다가갔다. 울지 마, 샌즈. 제발 울지 마. 당신이 중얼거렸다. 다시, 다시 하면 될거야. 이번에는 괜찮을거야. 꽤 예전부터 당신은 샌즈에게 자신이 시간을 돌릴 수 있음을 숨기지 않게 되었다. 어차피 샌즈도 반쯤은 눈치를 챈 것처럼 보였다. 당신이 망쳐버린 시간들 속에서 샌즈는 화내고 울고 절망하고, 그리고 포기했다. 그는 점점 멀어지기만 했다.

  


  몇 번째의 실패인지는 말하지 않았다. 당신조차 셀 수 없었으므로 말할 수 없었다. 샌즈가 포기한 시간동안 당신은 그저 맹목적으로 믿었다. 다음은 정말 다 잘 될거라고, 그래서 모두를 살릴 수 있을거라고. 그렇게라도 믿지 않으면 이 역겨운 세상을 도저히 살아갈 수 없었다. 이 지옥에서 어떻게, 희망과 믿음없이 살아갈 수 있단 말인가. 그 희망과 믿음이 더 큰 절망을 불러와도 당신은 놓을 수 없었다.

  


  


  “그만.”

  


  


  샌즈가 말했다. 당신이 손을 뻗었지만 샌즈는 그 자리에 묵묵히 서 있을 뿐이었다.

  


  


  “...난 너 같은 아이를 잘 알아. 만족을 모르는 부류지.”

  “하지만 너도 언젠가는, 포기 하는 법을 배워야 할 거야.”

  


  


  아냐, 난 포기 안 해. 못해! 절규하듯 당신이 외쳤다. 10년, 그보다 훨씬 더 긴 시간동안 당신은 싸워왔다. 손으로 직접 모든 경우의 수를 세어가며 여기까지 왔다. 그런데 지금, 샌즈가, 당신이 가장 행복하기를 바랐던 사람이 당신에게 포기하라고 말한다. 도저히 그럴 수 없어 고개를 저었다. 부들부들 떨리는 다리는 버티지 못하고 바닥에 주저앉았다. 흙발이 잔뜩 짓밟았던 탓에 당신의 옷에 흙과 먼지가 덕지덕지 묻었다. 당신은 개의치 않았다.

  


  


  “난 포기했어. 왜 노력 같은걸 해?”

  


  


  아냐, 아냐, 아니야... 당신의 시간들이 전부 부정당하고 있다. 하지만 차마 당신마저 놓을 수는 없어 필사적으로 도리질을 쳤다. 다음에는 더 잘할 수 있을 거야. 모두를, 팝도 살릴 수 있을거야! 당신이 쉬어버린 목으로 외쳤지만 샌즈는 듣지 않았다. 누구도 답하지 않는 서러움, 하지만 누구도 당신을 위로하지 못했다.

  


  샌즈가 다가왔다. 파피루스의 스카프를 목에 매고서. 그가 무릎을 꿇고, 당신을 들여다보았다. 울어서 빨개진 눈으로 샌즈를 바라 보자 샌즈는 당신의 어깨를 둘러 안아주었다. 위로의 손길은 아니었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 또다시 서러워져서 당신은 그 어깨에 얼굴을 묻었다. 

  


  


  “끔찍해.”

  


  


  당신의 눈물이 멈췄다. 모든 것이 멈추었기 때문이었다. 등으로 온 몸이 꿰뚫리는 아픔이 느껴졌다. 눈물대신 피가 왈칵 쏟아졌다. 입술로 턱으로 피가 흘러 내렸다. 샌즈가 당신을 안은 팔을 풀고 뒤로 물러섰다. 피 묻고 먼지묻은 스카프를 맨, 그 얼굴에 허무하게도 웃음이 걸려 있었다. 당신이 무슨 대가를 치루고서라도 보고 싶었던 미소가.

  


  형이 악몽을 꾼다며 파피루스가 한탄했을 때, 당신은 그가 불안에 떨며 악몽을 꾸지 않았으면 좋겠다고 생각했다. 그가 갖지 못한 행복을 당신이 줄 수 있을 거라고 믿었다. 그 믿음이 당신을 여기까지 이끌었다. 모두가 행복해지면 샌즈도 행복해 질 수 있을거라고, 그러면 그때 당당하게 말하려고 했는데. 결국 마음 한번 전하지 못하고 쫓기듯이 달려왔다. 그 끝이 이것이었다. 죽음. 사랑하는 이가 당신을 죽이는 비극.

  


  


  “눈을 감으면 다시 처음부터 시작돼.”

  “팝은 또 죽고, 나는 그걸 무력하게 지켜보겠지.”

  “정말 최악인건, 내가 결국 안심할거라는거야. 어차피 다시 살아날 테니까.”

  


  


  행복만 주고 싶었는데. 평생 불안하지 않게 안아주고 싶었는데. 당신은 실패했다. 결국 당신이 샌즈에게 안겨준 건 수없이 많은 파피루스의 죽음과 끝나지 않는 절망뿐이었다. 하하. 당신은 샌즈를 따라 웃었다. 지독하게도 허무했다. 남는 것은 먼지뿐이라는 걸 진작에 알고 있었을텐데.

  


  


  “친구야, 네가 정말 나를 친구라고 생각한다면...”

  “다시는 돌아오지 마.”

  


  


  그 말을 끝으로 당신은 눈을 감았다. 멀어가는 귀로 뼈와 뼈가 부딪혀 박살나는 파열음이 들렸다. 파피루스가 없는 세상에서 그가 언제나 그러했듯 끝은 자살이었다. 이번에는 당신마저 죽였다는 것이 달랐다. 

  


  시간을 불러오는 것도 이젠 지쳐버렸다. 안 될거야. 어차피. 무기력감이 당신을 짓눌렀다. 하지만 희망은 든적스럽게도 당신에게 달라붙었다. 마지막으로 보고 싶지 않아? 행복했던 시간으로 돌아가고 싶지 않아? 아, 제기랄. 빌어먹게도 속삭임은 너무나도 달콤했다. 더군다나 죽어가는 당신에게는 뿌리칠 힘도 없었다. 

  


  당신은 손을 뻗었다. 리셋으로. 모든 것을 처음으로.

  


  


  


  


*

  


  


  


  


  햇살이 창 가득히 비추고 들어왔다. 빛에 닿은 눈가가 절로 찌푸려졌다. 커튼을 쳐놓고 잔다는 것을 깜빡했다. 피곤하기 그지 없었지만 몸은 이미 햇빛에 깨어버렸다. 당신은 상체를 일으켜 침대에 앉았다. 늘어지게 하품을 했지만 잠이 덜 깨서 영 개운하지가 못했다.

  


  악몽을 꾼 탓에 기분은 최악이었다. 당신의 인생에서 가장 절망스러운 시간을 또 한 번 겪는다는건 아무리 꿈이라고 해도 불쾌했다. 자는 내내 운 탓에 눈이 퉁퉁 부었다. 당신은 눈을 비비며 침대에서 내려와 욕실로 들어갔다. 찬 물에 연거푸 세수를 한 후에야 눈이 조금 나아졌다. 당신은 찬물로 차가워진 손으로 눈가를 꾹꾹 눌러 주었다.

  


  욕실에서 나와 옷매무새를 정리하는 동안 플라위는 나타나지 않았다. 당신도 일부러 부르지 않았다. 어젯밤 날이 선 말들을 후회하는 것은 아니지만 얼굴보기가 껄끄러운 건 사실이었다. 친절한 척 인사를 건네고 싶지도 않았고. 당신은 플라위와 마주치지 않은 것을 차라리 다행이라고 생각했다.

  


  샌즈의 외투를 걸치고 당신은 여관을 나섰다. 워터폴까지만 가면 설원의 추위를 피할 수 있다. 당신은 가는 길에 전해줄 생각으로 걸었다. 중간에 멈춰 서서 시간을 저장하는 것도 잊지 않았다. 습관이었다.

  


  곧장 걸어 샌즈와 파피루스의 집으로 가는데 저 멀리서 누군가의 고함소리가 들렸다. 쩌렁쩌렁한 목소리는 형체도 제대로 보이지 않지만 단박에 누구인지 알 수 있게 해주었다. 당신의 걸음이 조심스럽게, 하지만 다급하게 변했다. 샌즈와 파피루스의 집 문 앞에 키 큰 두 괴물이 대치 중이었다. 파피루스와 언다인이었다. 투구를 썼지만 못 알아 볼 수가 없었다.

  


  


  “느아아아아!”

  


  


  난데없이 언다인이 소리를 지르는 통에 당신이 한걸음 물러섰다. 눈 밟는 소리가 유난히 컸다. 파피루스와 언다인의 이목이 한 번에 당신에게로 집중되었다. 언다인과 눈이 마주쳤다. 살기와 기세로 등등한 눈이었다. 당신은 마른 침을 삼켰다.

  



	4. Chapter 4

  


  


  


  


 언다인이 성큼성큼 걸어왔다. 당신은 무심코 뒤로 물러서려다가 멈췄다. 당신의 두려움을 읽었는지 코앞으로 창끝이 들이밀어졌다. 맹수와 싸울 때는 뒤로 물러서거나 두려움을 보여서는 안 된다. 얕보이면 그 순간 목 줄기를 물어 뜯긴다. 언다인이 당신을 쏘아보았다. 창의 날만큼이나 날카로웠다. 당신은 그 시선에 맞섰다.

  


  


  “너냐, 인간?”

  


  


  당신은 고개를 끄덕였다. 어차피 파피루스가 당신에 대해서 전부 말해줬을게 틀림없다. 당신이 기억하는 파피루스가 언다인과 당신을 믿기 때문이라면, 지금은 둘 다 믿지 못하기에 알려주었으리라. 팔짱이나 끼고 구경하겠다는 걸 보니 얄밉긴 얄미웠다. 그렇다고 원망하는 것은 아니지만. 

  


  그래도 스노우딘 마을 한복판에서 마주칠 줄은 몰랐다. 적어도 워터폴에서 만날 줄 알았는데. 아무런 준비도 없이 마주치니 여러 가지로 당황스러웠다. 하지만 언다인은 사정봐주지 않고 달려들었다. 창을 휘두르며 들어오는 통에 당신의 상념이 흩어졌다. 뒤로 피하자마자 창이 다시 찌르며 들어왔다. 당신은 옆으로 굴렀다. 

  


  여기가 워터폴이었더라면 당신은 핫랜드로 도망갔을 것이다. 언다인에게 핫랜드의 더위는 쥐약이니까. 하지만 여기는 스노우 딘이고, 핫랜드까지 도망간다면 도중에 잡혀 죽을게 뻔했다. 거리도 거리거니와 저 창을 다 피하면서 갈 자신은 없다.

  


  


  “머리를 굴리는 게 여기서도 보이는군!”

  


  


  바람을 가르고 창이 질주했다. 당신의 가슴팍을 정확히 노리고 들어오는 통에 아슬아슬하게 피할 수밖에 없었다. 소매가 살짝 찢겨 나갔다. 숭숭 들어오는 스노우 딘의 겨울 바람이 매서웠다. 

  


  장기전이 되면 불리해지는 건 당신이다. 상대는 괴물들의 근위대장 언다인이다. 게다가 그녀는 당신을 죽일 기세로 덤비고 있었다. 죽이려는 상대에게 무한정 피하기만 해서는 끝이 없다. 결국 체력싸움이 될 텐데 근위대장으로서 훈련을 계속해온 언다인과 성인이 되었지만 책상물림이었던 당신 중에서 누가 유리한지는 자명했다.

  


  하지만 알면서도 차마 공격할 수 없었다. '언다인', 당신의 등 뒤를 언제나 지켜주던 친구라고 생각하니 도저히 주먹이 나가지 않았다. 숨이 차올랐다. 피하느라 이리저리 구르는 당신과 달리 흔들림 없이 창을 내지르는 언다인은 여유가 넘쳤다. 언다인은 당신을 여기에서 죽일 생각이었다. 어차피 필요한건 당신의 시체가 아니라 영혼이니까.

  


  “느아아아아!”

  


  


  언다인이 당신의 미간을 노리고 창을 찔렀다. 당신은 황급히 허리를 숙였다. 잘못 디딘 발목이 눈 속에서 휙 꺾였다. 바닥을 잘못 밟은 탓에 몸의 중심이 무너졌다. 당신은 다리로 버티려고 했지만 이미 몸은 앞으로 고꾸라졌다. 당신은 눈 바닥을 굴렀다. 재빨리 일어나려고 땅을 짚었지만 창끝이 벌써 당신의 목을 겨누었다.

  


  


  “잘 가라, 인간.”

  


  


  그걸로 끝이었다. 언다인의 창이 당신의 목줄기를 꿰뚫었다. 턱 아래로 느껴지는 엄청난 고통에 당신은 비명조차 지르지 못했다. 하얀 목 아래, 흰 눈밭위에 핏방울이 점점이 떨어졌다. 당신은 어이가 없어 웃었다. 이렇게 쉽게 갈 줄은 몰랐는데. 실없이 웃고 나니 세상이 한순간 꺼져버렸다.

  


  


  


  


*

  


  


  


  


  그대로 도망갈 수도 있었다. 준비를 좀 더해서 돌아올 수도 있었겠지. 하지만 당신은 시간을 되돌리자마자 바로 언다인을 찾아왔다. 생각해보니 분해서 그랬던 것 같다. 어이없이 죽어버린 게 분해서. 당신의 적의 가득한 눈을 마주한 투구 속에서 웃음소리가 났다. 언다인이 투구를 벗었다. 검은 안대를 쓴 얼굴이 보였다. 호승심에 불타고 있었다.

  


  서로 간에 오가는 말은 없었다. 언다인이 땅을 박차고 달려들었다. 긴 창을 휘둘렀다. 당신은 일단 피했다. 뒤로 물러섰다가 힘을 실어 달려들었다. 당신은 한번 죽음을 겪고도 친구랍시고 감싸줄 정도로 착한 사람이 아니었다. 게다가 눈앞에 있는 상대는 당신을 지켜주던 친구도 아니다. 그저 또다른 세상의 언다인일 뿐. 친구는커녕 오히려 적이었다. 

  


  창을 들고 있으면 움직임이 커진다. 당신은 창을 지르는 틈을 노려 언다인의 가슴 쪽으로 달려 들었따. 가까이 다가온 당신을 뿌리치기 위해 언다인이 팔을 뒤로 뺐다. 당신은 그 틈을 노려 비어있는 옆구리로 파고들었다. 내딛은 다리를 회전축으로 몸을 틀어 중갑 사이 오금을 발로 걷어찼다. 가죽을 덧댄 부분이라 당신의 공격이 고스란히 들어갔다.

  


  당신은 괴물에게 데미지를 주는 방법을 안다. 괴물은 적의와 살의에 약하다. 당신은 죽이겠다는 생각으로, 갑작스러운 기습에 휘청이는 언다인의 등을 휘둘러 찼다. 당신의 공격은 빠르고 정확했으며, 또한 강했다. 몇 백번의 암살시도를 포함한 범죄 행위들에서 당신을 지키기 위해 이악물고 배운 것들이었다. 언다인에게 배운 것을 다시 그녀에게 돌려주는 것은 찝찝한 일이었지만 당신은 금세 그 생각을 지워 버렸다. 어차피 '언다인'도 아닌데, 뭘.

  


  하지만 언다인이 그냥 당해줄 인물은 아니었다. 당신은 그녀가 넘어질 거라고 생각했지만 그녀는 한쪽 다리를 뻗어 버텨냈다. 언다인의 창이 지면에 박혔다. 그걸 붙잡고 언다인이 뒤로 돌아섰다. 자세를 갈무리하는 게 빨랐다. 당신은 벌써 여유롭게 서 있는 언다인을 보면서 내심 감탄을 터트렸다.

  


  죽을 기세로 후려치긴 했어도 이걸로 죽거나 쓰러지지는 않을 거라고 생각했다. 당신이 기억하는 언다인은 불사의 언다인이라 불릴 정도로 강하니까. 하지만 이렇게 멀쩡하게 서 있는걸 보니 한참 부족했구나 싶었다. 언다인이 푸후후 웃었다.

  


  


  “쥐새끼 같은 게. 그래도 제법이야.”

  


  


  당신은 칭찬 고맙다고 했다. 언다인이 창을 내던졌다. 당신과 마찬가지로 언다인은 맨손이 되었다. 건틀릿을 끼고 있었으니 정말로 맨손인 당신보다야 유리하기는 했지만. 당신은 긴장으로 바짝 어깨를 굳혔다.

  


  


  “간다.”

  “방금 것보다는 힘 좀 써야 할 거다!”

  


  


  언다인의 괴력은 바위도 부순다. 정면으로 맞붙어서는 승산이 없다. 힘과 테크닉에서는 여전히 언다인이 우세했다. 건틀릿을 낀 손이 무차별적으로 날아왔다. 당신은 맞받아치기보다는 피하기로 했다. 정면으로 받아냈다가는 그대로 날아가 버릴 것이다. 당신은 자잘하게 공격하기보다는 큰거 한방을 노리기로 했다. 

  


  피하는데 에는 도가 튼 당신이었다. 얄밉게도 쏙쏙 피하는 당신을 두고 언다인은 약이 올랐는지 느아아아아! 고함을 질렀다. 당신은 침착하게 하나씩 주먹을 피해 나갔다. 

  


  언다인의 유일한 약점은 흥분하면 앞뒤 구분 못하는 것이었다. 상대가 도망간다고 핫랜드까지 무작정 쫓아올 정도로, 한번 눈이 돌면 아무것도 보이지 않는 것 같았다. 당신이 이대로 공격을 피하기만 한다면 언다인은 제 초조함에 쫓겨 헛수를 둘 터였다. 당신이 노리는 것은 그것이었다.

  


  그러니까, 바로 지금처럼. 언다인의 주먹이 당신의 옆얼굴을 노리고 뻗어왔다. 당신은 본능적으로 지금이 기회임을 알았다. 머리를 살짝 숙여 주먹을 피하고 무게 중심이 앞으로 쏠린 언다인의 턱을 주먹으로 올려쳤다. 퍼억, 때린 것은 당신의 주먹인데 얼얼하게 아파왔다. 뼈를 제대로 맞았는지 빠각, 뼈 뒤틀리는 소리가 들렸다. 

  


  당신은 아까보다 더 크게 비틀거리는 언다인의 배를 잽싸게 걷어찼다. 다시 버티기라도 하면 곤란했다. 언다인이 바닥으로 쓰러지자 무거운 갑옷들이 그녀를 짓눌렀다. 당신은 혹시라도 그녀가 일어날까 허리 위로 올라탔다. 귀 옆을 스칠 정도로 가깝게 주먹을 꽂아 넣었다. 

  


  여전히 오가는 말은 없었다. 하지만 눈 속에 묻힌 주먹은 조용하게, 그리고 확실히 뜻을 전했다. 네 패배라고. 언다인의 얼굴이 확 구겨졌다. 립스틱을 바른 입술 사이로 핏줄기가 흘러내렸다. 당신이 일어섰다. 그리고 돌아섰다. 등 뒤로 언다인의 고함소리가 들렸다. 절규에 가까웠다.

  


  당신은 그들을 지나쳤다. 그 고고한 자존심에 엄청난 스크래치를 긁어놨으니 한동안 수습하기 힘들것이다. 당신 맞은편에 샌즈가 보였다. 샌즈는 주머니에 손을 넣고, 여전히 땀을 뻘뻘 흘리며 당신을 바라보고 있었다. 당신의 얼굴에 웃음이 걸렸다. 샌즈, 당신이 그를 불렀다. 그의 얼굴이 경악으로 물들었다. 주머니에 숨겨진 손이 당신에게 뻗어왔다.

  


  그리고 당신은 창에 꿰뚫렸다. 배를 찌른 창이 뽑혀 나갔다. 당신이 앞으로 무너지며 쓰러졌다. 피가 흰 눈 위로 흩뿌려졌다. 피를 토하는데 다시 한 번 등이 창으로 찔렸다. 머릿속이 하얗게 변했다. 

  아, 또 방심했네. 이번에는 웃지도 못하겠다. 당신은 천천히 눈을 감았다. 가까이에서 부르는 것일 텐데도, 당신은 당신을 부르는 샌즈의 목소리가 너무 멀리서 들린다고 생각했다.

  


  


  


*

  


  


  


  이걸로 세 번째. 당신은 또다시 곧장 언다인에게로 향했다. 당신 스스로도 이해할 수 없는 고집이었다. 그냥 그러고 싶었다고 밖에 할 수 없는. 언다인을 죽이지 않고 피해갈 수 있는 방법은 여전히 떠오르지 않았다. 죽이지 않으면 죽이고, 대화가 통하는 것도 아니다. 핫랜드까지 도망치는 게 가장 나아보이지만 현실성이 떨어진다.

  


  당신은 복잡한 생각을 안고 트리 아래를 지나쳤다. 자기야. 당신을 부르는 목소리에 뒤를 돌아보았다. 장식없이 황량한 트리에 샌즈가 기대 서 있었다. 당신이 한걸음 다가서자 샌즈가 기댄 등을 떼고 당신 앞으로 나왔다. 그는 시선을 당신의 발치에 떨어뜨리고 어느 때와 마찬가지로 말을 고르는 듯 우물쭈물했다.

  


  “자, 잘 잤어...?”

  


  


  당신이 고개를 끄덕였다. 그 후로 당신이 아무런 말도 하지 않으니 또 정적이 흘렀다. 샌즈 나름으로는 말문을 트기 위한 가벼운 질문이었겠지만 벌써 2번 연속으로 죽은 당신은 한가하게 담소나 나눌 기분은 아니었다. 당신은 이 정적이 불편했고, 또한 귀찮았다.

  


  팔짱을 끼고 삐딱한 시선으로 샌즈를 바라보니, 그는 초조해 보였다. 주머니 속에 들어간 손이 꿈틀거리는 게 보였다. 결국 당신이 먼저 말문을 열었다. 왜 그래, 샌즈. 당신의 말에 샌즈가 고개를 들었다.

  


  “자, 자기야.”

  “저기, 그러니까...”

  


  


  무언가 말을 하려고 하면 또 입을 다물고, 또 무언가를 말하려다 입을 다물고. 샌즈는 내내 당신을 잡고 아무 말도 못했다. 당신은 샌즈가 답답했고, 여기에서 시간을 낭비하고 싶지 않았다. 당신은 샌즈에게 할 말이 없다면 먼저 가겠다고 했다. 그리고 등을 돌렸다. 뒤에서 급한 발소리가 들리더니 손이 뻗어와 당신의 손목을 낚아챘다. 

  


  얼마나 세게 손목을 잡았는지 손목이 시큰시큰 아파왔다. 발갛게 달아오르기도 했다. 아파. 놔 줘. 당신이 단호하게 말했지만 샌즈는 놓지 않았다. 그대로 한참을 잡고 있었다. 놔. 당신이 다시 한 번 말하자 그제서야 샌즈가 깜짝 놀란 사람처럼 손을 놓았다. 피가 통하지 않아 하얗게 질린 손목에 뼈모양대로 자국이 남았다. 당신은 손목을 흔들었다.

  


  


  “미, 미안해. 아프게 하려던 건 아니야. 자, 자기야.”

  “...미안해.”

  


  


  괜찮아. 말 자체는 아무렇지 않게 나왔지만 말을 담은 목소리는 불퉁했다. 그래도 어쩔 줄 모르고 당황하는 샌즈를 보자 그나마 기분이 누그러졌다. 당신은 미안하다고 사과했다. 하지만 샌즈는 여전히 불안해 보였다. 당신의 말이 그를 안심시켜주기에는 모자란가 보다. 

  


  이거. 당신은 입고 있던 샌즈의 점퍼를 벗었다. 스웨터 차림의 샌즈를 안듯이 그의 어깨에 점퍼를 둘러 주었다. 빌려줘서 고마웠어. 샌즈는 말없이 당신을 바라보았다. 그 이후로 또 대화가 끊겼다. 당신은 나중에 봐, 그 한 마디를 남기고 다시 돌아섰다. 이번에는 샌즈가 당신을 잡지 않았다. 못한 것일 수도 있고.

  


  


  


*

  


  


  


  세 번째도 비슷한 흐름이었다. 사소한 행동의 차이는 있었지만 결국 당신이 죽는 것으로 끝을 맺었다. 이번에도 당신은 훌륭하게 언다인을 몰아세웠고 죽이려고 하면 죽일 수도 있었다. 하지만 마지막에 가서는 또 공격을 빗맞췄고, 그 망설임을 기회로 삼아 언다인은 당신을 죽였다. 

  


  죽일 마음으로 후려쳤다고 했는데 그것도 결국 거짓말이었나 보다. 10번쯤 죽었을 때 바닥을 구르면서 그런 생각을 했다. 아니면 은연중에 이걸로는 죽지 않을 테니까 괜찮을거라고 안심했는지도 모른다.

  


  언다인과 '언다인'을 구분하고 있다고 생각했다. 저건 '언다인', 내 사랑하는 친구가 아니니까 얼마든지 공격하고 끝내 죽일 수도 있을 거라고. 그러나 정작 언다인을 쓰러뜨리고 마지막 일격만 남겨놓은 상황이 되면 손을 멈추게 된다. 망설이다가 돌아서고 마는 것이다. 그게 뜻하는 바는 당신의 죽음인데도.

  


  그럼에도 당신은 언다인 앞에 섰다. 20번을 넘기고 나서는 대화를 시도해보기도 했다. 싸우고 싶지 않다고, 이건 불필요한 싸움이라고 외쳤지만 씨알도 안 먹혔다. 이전 세상에서도 그랬으니 별 기대도 하지는 않았기 때문에 한번만 해보고 때려쳤다.

  


  그 다음으로는 내내 도망도 다녀보았다. 워터폴로 가기도 전에 찔려 죽기도 했고 퍼즐을 풀다가 갑자기 나타나는 통에 피하지 못하고 죽기도 했다. 당신이 너무 커버려서 풀숲에는 더 이상 숨을 수 없었기 때문에 숨을 곳이 없어 어릴때보다 훨씬 더 많이 죽어야 했다. 

  


  찢기고 터진 상처를 안고 핫랜드 근처까지 가기도 했지만 이미 만신창이인 몸으로는 당신도 핫랜드의 더위를 이겨낼 수 없었다. 결국 그때는 쓰러져 죽고 말았다. 언다인이 기가 차다는 듯 혀를 차는 소리가 아직도 선명하게 남았다. 당신은 또 시간을 돌렸다.

  


  왜인지는 모르겠다. 복잡한 심정이었다. 어차피 끝은 죽이거나 죽는 것밖에 없다는 걸 알면서도 계속 도전하는 스스로가 한심했다. 하지만 조금만 더 하면 무언가가 달라질지도 모른다는 생각이 들었다. 더 해보고 싶었다. 아무도 죽지 않는 답을 찾고 싶었다.

  


  당신은 의지로 가득 찼고, 의지를 안고 언다인의 앞에 섰다. 물론 이번에도 당신은 죽었다. 창에 꿰뚫린 가슴이 욕이 나올 정도로 아프고 괴로웠지만 그래도 웃음이 났다. 

  


  


  


*

  


  


  


  그동안 코빼기도 안보이던 샌즈가 웬일로 트리 아래에 서 있었다. 샌즈는 당신이 다가오는 것을 지켜보고 있다가 당신이 다가서자 불쑥 손을 내밀어 당신의 손을 잡았다. 올려다 본 샌즈는 이전에 보았을 때보다 훨씬 상태가 안 좋아 보였다. 잡힌 손목이 떨릴 정도로 심하게 떨고 있었고, 손은 차가운데 더운 땀방울이 연신 눈바닥으로 떨어져 내렸다. 홍조띈 얼굴이 파랗게 질려 있었다.

  


  “도망가도 되잖아.”

  “혹시, 갈 데가 없으면, 내, 내가 적당한 곳을 알아...”

  


  


  숨는 게 나을지도 모른다. 당신은 지쳤고 무력했다. 더 이상 무엇을 해야할지도 모르겠고, 무엇을 한다고 해도 그건 상황을 나쁘게 만들기만 했다. 일부러 죽어보기도 했고 통하지도 않을 대화를 시도해보기도 했다. 도망가다가 죽은 건 이제 셀수도 없다. 그리고 끝은 언제나 같았다.

  


  노력 같은걸 왜 해. 시도 같은걸 왜 해? 어차피 끝은 내가 죽거나, 그녀가 죽거나 둘 중 하나인데. 그 외의 다른 선택지는 이대로 샌즈의 손을 잡고 도망치는 것 뿐이다. 그것도 완벽한 해결책은 아니었다. 당신은 죽을때까지 언다인이 언제 찾아올까 벌벌 떨면서, 하루하루를 불안에 기대어 살아야 겠지. 하지만 그게 나쁜 인생은 아니다. 적어도 당신은 그렇게 생각했다.

  


  하지만 당신은 손을 놓았다. 땀으로 범벅이 된 손은 쉽게 미끄러졌다. 샌즈의 손이 아래로 떨어졌다. 당신은 입 꼬리를 올리고, 눈가를 접어 반달처럼 웃어 보였다. 괜찮아. 당신이 말했다. 사실 뭐가 괜찮은지는 모르겠다. 너무 많이 죽어서 판단력이 흐려진 것일 수도 있다. 그래도 막연히, 그냥 괜찮을 거라는 생각이 들었다. 당신은 샌즈에게 나중에 보자고 말했다. 언젠가 죽지 않은 시간에서 또 만날 수 있기를 바라며 당신은 언다인에게로 향했다.

  


  물론 다른 끝은 없었다. 당신은 언다인에게 친한 척 인사를 건넸다가 단박에 찔려 죽고 말았다. 당신은 눈을 감고 흐려진 손으로 또 시간을 돌렸다.


	5. Chapter 5

  


  


  


  


  언다인의 창이 찌르고 들어왔다. 당신은 피하기 위해 뒤로 물러섰지만 몸을 젖히는 것과 동시에 갑자기 눈앞의 세상이 핑 돌았다. 또다. 젠장, 벌써 몇 번째인지 모른다. 창은 당신의 비틀거림을 놓치지 않고 휘둘러졌다. 어깨를 찢은 창은 당신의 몸을 갈라 놓았다. 정말이지, 무지막지한 힘이었다.

  


  아. 당신이 짧은 탄성을 질렀다. 찌르는 격통은 뒤늦게 찾아왔다. 죽음은 어느새 익숙해져서 당신에게 별다른 감흥조차 주지 못했다. 다만 고작 어지러움에 비틀거리다 죽는 자신이 한심할 뿐이었다. 이번에도 실패했구나. 당신이 허망하게 중얼거렸다. 죽음이 너무도 느렸다. 빨리 죽어버리고 다음으로 넘어가야 하는데, 당신이 할 수 있는 것은 아무것도 없었다. 마음이 답답했다.

  


  


  


  


*

  


  


  


  


  두통은 가실 줄을 몰랐다. 세이브 포인트 앞에서 눈을 떴을 때 당신은 귀를 울리는 이명에 괴로워했다. 하지만 괴로운 만큼 익숙했다. 당신이 과하게 시간을 저장하고 되돌리기를 반복하면 으레 이렇게 어지럽고 이명이 들리곤 했다. 당신이 기억하는 마지막 3년 정도는 끊이지 않는 이명에 시달려야만 했다.

  


  하지만 멈출 수는 없었다. 당신의 손에 괴물 친구들의 목숨이 달려 있었다. 차마 쉬겠다고 말할 수 없었고 아프다고 핑계를 댈 수도 없었다. 고통에 질려 망쳐버린 시간은 또 얼마나 많았는지. 당신의 작은 실수는 큰 파장이 되어 악영향을 끼쳤다. 어리다, 아직 세상 물정을 모른다, 아프다더라 하는 것은 변명이 되지 못했다. 그 책임은 오롯이 당신이 안아야 할 짐이 되었다.

  


  지금도 마찬가지다. 당신은 쉴 수 없다고 생각했다. 당신의 손에 쥐어진 의지는 끊어지기 직전의 한낱 실낱과도 같았다. 언제 끊어질지 모르기에 더 빨리 달려야 했다. 불안함은 초조함이 되어 당신을 좀먹었지만 어쩔 도리가 없었다. 아직 더 할 수 있다고 오기를 부리는 것 밖에. 그래도 걸음걸음이 괴로웠다. 그때마다 할 수 있다고 고집을 부리지만 씨알도 먹히지 않을 고집이었다.

  


  세상이 다시 팽팽 돌기 시작했다. 정신보다 몸이 먼저 무너졌다. 안되는데. 당신의 말은 스노우 딘의 눈바람에 쉽게도 날아가 버려 누구에게도 닿지 못하고 흩어졌다. 강인하게 버틸 줄 알았던 몸은 정신이 무너지자 빠르게도 스러졌다. 차가운 눈 속에 파묻혔다. 정신이 들기는커녕 아픔만 더 선명했다. 일어나려고 팔을 허우적거렸지만 점점 더 가라앉기만 했다.

  


  뺨이 간지러웠다. 노란 꽃이 당신의 뺨 근처에 있었다. 꽃은 당신이 아닌 다른 쪽을 바라보다가가, 눈을 깜빡하는 사이에 사라져 버렸다. 눈 밟는 소리, 뻗어오는 손을 느꼈다. 딱딱한 손이었다. 당신은 그 손에 당신을 맡기고 눈을 감았다. 

  


  


  


  


*

  


  


  


  


  해질녘 석양이 창을 넘어 새어 들어왔다. 주황색 그림자가 창 아래로 번졌다. 당신은 눈을 떴다. 빙글빙글 돌던 세상이 이제야 똑바로 보였다. 아, 살았구나. 당신은 힘없는 손으로 얼굴을 감싸 쥐었다. 지금 이 순간 살아 있음에 감사하고, 또 원망했다.

  


  당신이 뒤척이는 소리에 문가에 앉아 있던 샌즈가 당신이 누운 침대로 다가왔다. 그의 손에 가스터 블래스터와 닮은 건틀렛이 끼워져 있었다. 샌즈는 당신에게 손을 뻗으려다 제 손을 감싼 건틀렛을 발견하고 얼른 치워 주었다. 가스터 블래스터는 어느새 사라지고 그의 앙상한 손이 당신의 손을 잡았다. 자기야. 샌즈가 당신의 얼굴을 가린 손을 내려주었다. 당신은 안녕, 하고 인사했다. 

  


  


  “괜찮아? 쓰러져 있어서 얼마나 놀랐는지 몰라...”

  


  


  당신은 그냥 좀 피곤했을 뿐이라고 둘러댔다. 당신은 일어나기 위해 팔을 짚었지만 샌즈는 당신을 다시 눕혀 주려고 어깨를 잡았다. 혹시라도 부서질까 애처로운 손길이었다. 당신은 고개를 저었다. 일어날래. 샌즈는 아쉬운 눈으로 당신의 어깨를 놓았다. 안절부절 못하며 당신이 침대에서 내려서는 것을 지켜보아야 했다. 갑자기 땅을 디딘 탓에 당신의 몸이 살짝 휘청였다. 샌즈는 얼른 당신의 손을 잡아주었다. 당신은 괜찮다고 말하고 손을 놓았다.

  


  


  “저, 정말 무리하지 않아도 돼.”

  “언다인은 오, 오지 않을 테니까.”

  


  


  뭐라고? 당신은 귀를 의심했다. 놀란 얼굴로 돌아보니 샌즈는 뺨을 긁적이며 말해 주었다.

  


  


  “그, 그러니까, 오늘 아침에 언다인이 찾아왔었거든.”

  “인간을 내놓으라고 하기에 내, 내가 잘 설득해서 보냈어.”

  “괜찮아. 오지 않을 거야.”

  


  


  설득이라니. 말더듬고 우물쭈물하는 그가 언다인을 설득했다니, 그보다 믿기 어려운 말이 있을까. 둘을 붙여 놓으면 언다인이 속에 열불이 끓어오른다며 창을 휘두를게 뻔했다. 샌즈 역시 그렇게 호락호락한 성격은 아니니 한바탕 싸움이 났겠지. 당신은 의심쩍게 샌즈를 바라보았다가, 결국에는 한숨을 내쉬며 시선을 거두었다. 

  


  어쨌든 당신은 살아 있었다. 죽지 않고 두 다리로 버티고 서 있었다. 그게 가장 큰 증거인데 더 무엇을 의심할까. 당신은 샌즈의 손을 마주 잡고 손에 이마를 대었다. 샌즈의 손은 처음 잡았을 때보다 많이 안정되어 이제 버둥거리거나 하지 않았다. 당신은 고맙다고 말했다. 날 지켜 준거지, 하고 덧붙였다.

  


  


  “걱정하지 마.”

  


  


  무슨 바람이 불었는지 샌즈는 말도 더듬지 않았다. 당신은 고개를 들고 샌즈를 마주 보았다. 그 눈, 어딘지 가라앉은 그 눈으로 당신을 바라보고 있었다. 그 눈 너머로 누군가가 보이는 듯 했다. 샌즈. 당신은 이름을 불러 보았다.

  


  샌즈는 샌즈였다. 어색하게 웃거나 식은땀을 흘리지 않으면, 한 마디로 입만 다물고 있으면 그는 당신이 기억하는 ‘샌즈’가 될 수 있었다. 사실 너무나 당연한 일이었음에도 당신은 잊어버리고 있었다. 

  


  당신은 까치발을 들고 그 입술에 입을 맞추려다 입술을 깨물고 다시 물러섰다. 번쩍 정신이 들지 않았다면 그대로 입을 맞췄을지도 모른다. 왜인지는 모른다. 그냥 그러고 싶었다고 밖에 할 수 없는 충동이었다. 당신은 당황하지 않도록 웃는 얼굴로 돌아가 샌즈를 바라보았다. 그 얼굴이 새빨갛게 물들어 있었다. 그제야 눈이 떠졌다. 역시 그는 ‘샌즈’가 아니었다.

  


  사과는 하지 않았다. 이상한 짓을 하려고 했다고 인정하고 싶지 않아서였다. 당신은 그에게서 멀어졌고 샌즈는 당신이 잡았던 손을 소중하게 맞잡고 서 있었다.

  


  


  “...배고프지 않아?”

  “그릴비는 어때?”

  


  


  어색한 분위기가 될까 당신이 장난치듯 물었다. 데이트 신청이야? 샌즈는 당신을 마주보았다가 다시 고개를 숙여 손가락을 맞부딪히며 우물쭈물 했다. 

  


  


  “저, 자기야. 만약에 그렇다고 하면...”

  “바, 받아줄래?”

  


  


  이건 의도한 바가 아니었는데. 당신은 차마 샌즈를 마주 보지 못하고 시선은 허공을 떠돌았다. 당신이 무어라고 대답하기도 전에 샌즈는 농담이야, 하고 말했다. 전혀 농담처럼 보이지는 않았지만 당신은 무안할까봐 하하, 하고 어색하게 웃고 말았다. 그 와중에도 저 샌즈가 농담을 하다니 참으로 웃기는 상황이라는 생각이 들었다. 

  


  이 자리를 피하고 싶어 당신이 먼저 방문을 열고 나왔다. 샌즈가 뒤따라 나오면서 지름길로 가자고 말했다. 당신은 고개를 끄덕이고 그의 뒤를 따랐다.

  


  


  


  


*

  


  


  


  저녁시간인데도 가게 안은 한산했다. 당신과 샌즈가 가게 안으로 들어서자 카운터에 앉은 손님과 시시덕거리던 그릴비와 눈이 마주쳤다. 당신이 기억하는 은은하게 붉던 불덩이가 아니라 보라색 불덩이가 보였다. 눈이 마주치자 히죽이 웃었다. 당신은 순간적으로 놀라 눈을 피하고 말았다. 당신이 기억하는 그릴비는 웃기는커녕 말 한마디 제대로 건네는 일이 드물었다.  

  


  샌즈는 익숙하게 카운터까지 당신을 에스코트했다. 빈자리에 당신을 앉히고 나서야 그 옆에 앉았다. 그릴비가 당신과 샌즈 앞으로 다가왔다. 카운터에 팔을 기대고 선 모습이 너무나도 자연스러웠다. 그릴비가 물이 든 컵을 건네주었고, 당신은 머뭇거리며 컵을 받아들었다. 이 이상한 세상에 익숙해졌다고 생각했는데 이렇게 보니 정말로 이상했다.

  


  


  “오랜만에 왔네, 샌지.”

  


  


  물을 미리 마시지 않은 것은 얼마나 탁월한 선택이었는가. 만약 한 모금이라도 마셨더라면 그 샌지, 라는 호칭에 물을 뿜고 말았을 것이다. 샌즈는 아무렇지도 않아 보이는데 당신 혼자 부산스러운 것 같아서 부끄러웠다. 당신은 얼른 물을 한 모금 마시고 두 손을 가지런히 모아 앉았다.

  


  


  “뭐 먹을래, 자기야?”

  “햄버거도 괜찮고, 감자튀김도 괜찮고...”

  


  


  당신은 햄버거를 먹겠다고 했다. 샌즈는 그릴비에게 햄버거 두 개를 주문했다. 주문서를 끄적인 그릴비가 주방으로 사라졌다. 그렇게 한참 말이 없었다. 당신은 여전히 얌전히 앉아 있었고 샌즈는 내내 당신을 힐끔거렸지만 말을 걸지 못했다. 

  


  그릴비가 주방에서 나왔을 때는 햄버거가 담긴 접시 두 개를 들고 있었다. 자, 주문하신 햄버거. 그릴비가 두 사람 앞에 그릇을 놔주고 왔던 그대로 총총 사라졌다. 당신은 익숙하게 케첩 통을 집어 들었다. 샌즈도 케첩이지? 습관처럼 당신이 물었다. 하지만 샌즈는 고개를 젓고 그 옆에 있는 머스터드 통을 집어 들었다. 

  


  너무 당연하게 샌즈가 케첩을 뿌릴 거라고 생각했다. 생각해보면 그와 당신이 기억하는 샌즈와는 닮은 듯 너무나도 달랐는데도 말이다. 당신은 샌즈가 머스터드를 듬뿍 뿌리는 것을 보면서 그래도 저건 비슷하구나 생각했다. 당신은 햄버거 빵을 들추고 케첩을 뿌린 뒤 다시 덮어 놓았다.  

  식사가 시작되었다. 햄버거는 무심코 편하게 먹어버리기 때문에 당신은 더 조심스러워졌다. 말없이 당신은 식사에 집중했고 반쯤 먹고 나서야 손을 놓았다. 오랜만의 식사는 당신을 지치게 하기에 충분했다. 그토록 좋아했던 그릴비의 햄버거라도 속에서 받지를 않으니 무용지물이었다. 당신은 손을 깨끗하게 닦고 고개를 돌려 샌즈를 바라보았다. 그와 눈이 마주쳤다. 샌즈 몫으로 나온 햄버거는 하나도 줄지 않았다.

  


  


  “나, 난 말재주가 없어.”

  


  


  샌즈가 먼저 말문을 열었다.

  


  


  “어떻게 말해야할지 모르겠어. 자기야...”

  “이제, 이제는 말해주면... 안될까?”

  


  


  당신은 직감적으로 그가 듣고 싶어 하는 것이 당신의 비밀임을 알았다. 이대로 모른 척하고 싶었지만 당신은 이전에 그에게 말해주겠다고 약속했다. 당장 어제의 당신이 한 말이었다. 차라리 얼버무리며 넘어갔더라면 이번에도 모른 척할 수 있었을 텐데. 하지만 무슨 말을 해도 샌즈는 의심했을 것이다. 그의 눈이 드물게도 낮게 가라앉아 있었으므로.

  


  


  “내, 내가 언다인 얘기를 꺼냈을 때, 넌 깜짝 놀란 것처럼 보였어.”

  “네가 아무 것도 몰랐다면 언다인이 누구인지부터 물었을 거야.”

  “하지만 넌 지켜줘서 고맙다고 했어.”

  


  


  당신은 멍청하게 그랬지, 하고 중얼거렸다. 어쩜 그렇게 멍청할 수 있을까. 웃긴다고 당신은 생각했다.

  


  


  “처음에 나, 난... 네가 혹시 다 겪어 본건 아닐까 생각했어.”

  “네가 시간을 되돌리고 있는 게 아닐까.”

  “하지만 넌 조금씩 어긋나게 기억하고 있는 것 같아.”

  “이상한 말장난을 친다던지, 내, 내가 좋아하는 소스를 헷갈린다던지.”

  “마, 말해줘. 자기야, 넌 누구야?”

  


  


  샌즈는 언제나 눈치가 빨랐다. 손을 내밀면 잡지는 않았어도, 언제부터인가 손을 내치고 돌아 설 때 처음으로 알았다. 샌즈가 모든 것을 알고 있다는 것을. 그 누구도 볼 수 없게 꼭꼭 숨어서 흘리던 눈물을 그가 눈치 채고 있음을. 수없이 이어지는 친구들의, 특히 파피루스의 죽음에 슬퍼하는 건 한 명이면 족하다고 생각했다. 그리고 그 한명은 당신뿐이어야 했는데. 너무 똑똑했던 샌즈는 결국 모든 걸 알아 버렸다.

  


  그 후로 당신은 샌즈에게 거짓말하는 것을 그만두었다. 어차피 시간은 되돌아가고 당신과 샌즈가 나누었던 대화는 없었던 일이 될 테니까. 처음으로 그에게 들켰을 때 느꼈던 거리감과 절망감은 점점 무뎌졌다. 반복되는 세이브와 로드는 당신을 지치게 만들었고, 또 포기하게 만들었다. 

  


  이번에도 그랬다. 당신은 굳이 숨기려는 노력도 하지 않았으면서 말해야 할 때에는 얼버무리며 숨겼다. 그러니 샌즈가 당신에게 진실을 요구한다면 당신은 응해야 했다. 당신의 어중간한 포기가 부른 결과이니까.

  


  난 10살 때 이 지하로 떨어졌어. 어디서부터 얘기해야 할까. 그 길고 긴 이야기들을. 당신은 첫 운을 떼고 말을 골랐다.

  


  그리고 결계를 부수고 지상으로 나갔는데, 어느 날 여기로 돌아왔어. 왜 돌아왔는지는... 묻지 말아줘. 그냥, 행복하지 못해서였다고만 해둘게.

  


  그에게 모든 것을 말해야 한다고 생각하면서도 도저히 말할 수 없는 것이 있었다. 파피루스가 몇 백번, 몇 천번씩 죽었던 것, 그 때문에 결국 네가 나를 원망했다는 것, 결국에는 나를 죽이고 너마저 자살하고 말았다는 것. 그것들은 도저히 말할 수 없었다. 결국 제 편할 대로 속이고 기만하는 것에 지나지 않았다. 하지만 샌즈는 아무 것도 묻지 않았다.

  


  그런데, 여긴 내가 기억하는 곳과 좀 다른 것 같아. 그 중에서 제일 이상한건 너야. 당신은 숙이고 있던 고개를 들어 샌즈를 쳐다보았다. 그래, 네가 제일 이상해. 당신의 손가락 끝이 샌즈의 뺨을 덧그리다 떨어졌다. 만약 당신이 기억하는 샌즈에게 이런 행동을 했다면 그는 가차 없이 손을 쳐냈을 것이다. 혹은 피해버리고 말겠지. 하지만 당신 앞에 앉은 샌즈는 피하지 않았다.

  


  “내, 내가 널 아프게 했어?”

  


  


  응. 당신이 고개를 끄덕였다. 막 때리고, 괴롭히고, 거기까지 말하고 당신은 입을 다물었다. 전부 거짓말이었는데, 당신을 죽였다고 말하면 그건 진실이었다. 샌즈는 당신이 입을 다문 것을 다르게 해석했는지 당신의 어깨를 끌어 안았다. 어깨를 안기고 당신은 머리를 그의 가슴팍에 기댔다. 

  


  


  “나, 난 절대 안 그럴거야.”

  


  


  거짓말. 샌즈도 처음에는 당신을 미워하지 않았다. 특별히 친구라고, 좋아한다고 느낀 적도 없었지만 적어도 당신을 원망하지는 않았었다. 너도 나한테 실망하면 떠나버릴 거야. 당신이 중얼거렸다.

  


  


  “아냐! 정말로 나, 난 안 그래.”

  “아무것도 걱정할 필요 없어. 너만은 내, 내가 꼭 지켜줄 거야.”

  “너만은, 너만은 내가 지켜줄게...”

  


  


  혼자가 아니었다. 샌즈는 당신을 지켜주겠다고 몇 번이고 말해 주었다. 당장이라도 울어버릴 것 같았다. 고맙다는 한마디가 끅끅거리며 새어 나왔다. 찌르르하게 코까지 빨개졌다. 당신은 샌즈의 품에 안긴 채로 울음을 삼켰다. 이대로 울면 그동안 참아 왔던 것이 한꺼번에 터져버릴까 무서웠다. 그런 꼴사나운 모습은 보여주고 싶지 않았다.

  


  


  “자기들, 너무 뜨거운 거 아니야?” 

  


  그릴비가 헛기침을 하며 눈치를 주었지만 샌즈는 당신을 놓지 않았다. 당신은 처음으로 이 세상에 떨어진 것을 다행이라고 생각했다.

  


  


  


  


*

  


  


  


  식사를 마치고 나왔을 때에는 벌써 어둠이 내려앉아 있었다. 당신은 샌즈의 성화에 못 이겨 결국 햄버거를 전부 먹어야만 했다. 그래도 한시름 놓아서인지 전보다는 훨씬 잘 들어갔다. 샌즈는 당신이 잘 먹는다며 머리를 쓰다듬어 주었다가 부끄러워하며 손을 치우기도 했다. 당신은 처음으로 마음 편히 웃었다.

  


  샌즈는 당신을 여관까지 데려다 주고 싶어 했지만 당신은 고개를 저었다. 멀리에 노란 꽃이 피어 있는 것을 보았기 때문이었다. 샌즈는 눈에 띄게 아쉬워했지만 당신은 내일 또 보자고 손을 흔들어 주었다. 당신이 뒤돌아 걷기 시작하자 뒤에서 따라오는 발걸음 소리가 들렸다. 당신은 다시 뒤돌아서 안 돼, 단호하게 말하고 웃어 주었다. 샌즈는 풀이 죽은 표정으로 당신이 다시 돌아서서 멀어져 가는 것을 지켜보아야만 했다.

  


  플라위는 당신의 발 앞에 불쑥 나타났다. 당신은 플라위를 주머니에 넣어 주었다. 오랜만이네. 인사는 당신이 먼저 했다. 플라위는 응, 오랜만이야, 라고 대답했다.

  


  


  “미안해. 네가 쓰러진 걸 봤지만... 난 꽃이잖아. 작고 힘없는 꽃.”

  “도와주지 못했어.”

  


  


  당신은 괜찮다고, 신경 쓰지 않는다고 말했다. 플라위의 도움은 애초에 생각조자 하지 않았으므로 실망할 일도 없었다. 걷는 동안 플라위는 말이 없었다. 한참 후에야 한 마디를 했을 뿐. 당신이 세이브 포인트를 지나쳐 갈 때였다.

  


  


  “세이브 하는 게 좋지 않을까?”

  “오늘은 두 번 다시 오지 않을 거야.”

  


  


  당신은 고개를 끄덕였다. 오늘을 그냥 넘어가 버린다면 너무 슬플 것 같았다. 오늘은 당신이 혼자가 아니라는 것을 확인한 날이었고, 누군가에게 위로받은 날이었다. 없었던 날로 만들 수는 없었다. 당신은 빛나는 별무리에 손을 뻗어 시간을 저장했다. 플라위는 작은 꽃잎들을 으쓱이며 당신에게 잘했다고 말해주었다.

  


  여관으로 올라가 다시 침대에 누웠다. 하루 종일 자고도 또 졸음이 밀려들었다. 당신은 내일부터 또 시작될 도돌이표 같은 나날들을 떠올렸다. 이전만큼 불안하지는 않았다. 

  


  


  


  


*

  


  


  


  다음 날이 되었지만 언다인은 당신을 찾아오지 않았다. 아무리 기다리고 또 기다려도, 당신이 찾아 헤매며 하루를 보냈어도 아무도 오지 않았다.

  


  


  


  

  


  

  


  



	6. Chapter 6

  


  


  


  


  


  


  방으로 돌아왔을 때는 바깥에 이미 어둠이 내린 후였다. 어두운 방 안에서 램프만이 희미하게 빛을 냈다. 당신은 낡은 문을 닫고, 문 위로 미끄러지듯 주저앉았다. 주체할 수 없이 몸이 무거웠다. 무릎을 세우고 얼굴을 묻는 게 고작이었다. 귀를 막았지만 들려오는 소리들, 오늘 하루 괴물들이 지껄이던 소문 이야기들에 머리가 아팠다. 

  


  언다인이 사라졌다. 이 지하에서 행방불명은 곧 죽음을 뜻한다. 그러니 언다인은 죽은 것으로 처리될 것이다. 로열가드들은 한동안 바빠지겠다며, 그릴비도 가지 못한다고 투덜댄다. 

  


  언다인이 정말로 죽었을까? 그렇다면 누가 죽였을까. 범인은 스노우딘의 눈바람 속에서 나타나고 사라졌겠지. 영원히 잡을 수 없을 것이다. 그가 순간이동을 쓸 수 있으니까. 그를 알고 있는 한 명은 형을 위해 입을 다물 것이고, 또 다른 한 명은 사랑하는 친구를 위해 입을 다물 것이며, 마지막 한 명은 제 목적을 위해 입을 다물 것이다. 언다인의 죽음은 스노우딘의 눈바람 속에서 흩어져 먼지 위에는 눈이 쌓여 묻히겠지. _부디 편안하게 잠들기를._

  


  사방이 막힌 벽 안에 있는데도 추워서 견딜 수가 없었다. 이가 딱딱 부딪혔다. 당신은 바짝 어깨를 끌어안았다. 그래도 도저히 진정되지 않아서 너덜너덜해진 손톱을 깨물었다. 더 뜯을 수도 없이 짧았지만 개의치 않았다. 

  


  


  “그만 해.”

  


  


  말을 거는 목소리가 가까이서 들렸다. 당신은 신경질적으로 팩 고개를 들었다. 노란 꽃이 램프 빛을 등지고 피어 있었다. 플라위는 푸른 잎을 가지런히 모으고, 축 늘어진 눈꼬리로 당신을 바라보았다. 슬픈 표정이었다. 당신은 당장이라도 잡아 뜯어 버리고 뭉개고 싶은 것을 참아야 했다.

  


  


  “네가 바라는 게 이게 아니라는 건 알아.”

  “하지만 이제 넌 밖으로 나갈 수 있게 됐어.”

  


  


  하. 당신이 코웃음을 쳤다. 대답할 가치도 느끼지 못해 입을 다물었더니 플라위는 조잘조잘 혼자서 잘도 떠들어 댔다.

  


  


  “언다인이 없으니까 왕성까지는 금방이야.” 

  “물론 중간에 위험한 게 더 있기는 하지만...”

  “괜찮아. 샌즈가 도와주겠지. 널 위해서라면 뭐든지 할 테니까.”

  


  


  입 닥쳐. 그 빌어먹을 꽃이 샌즈를 들먹이는 것을 들어줄 수 없어서 당신은 사납게 말했다. 플라위가 팔짱을 끼듯 잎을 가로로 꼬았다. 그는 고개를 갸웃거리며 말했다.

  


  


  “나는 네가 이해해 줄 거라고 생각했는데.”

  “세이브, 로드, 리셋... 무엇이든 반복할수록 상황은 더 나빠지기만 한다는 거.”

  


  


  당신은 아무런 반박도 못했다. 그 사실을 누구보다 잘 알고 있는 게 당신이었기 때문에. 이전의 세상에서 당신은 미성숙했고 경험도 적었다. 실수는 당연하게 저질러 왔다. 하지만 그 별거 아니었던 실수들이 차곡차곡 쌓여서 당신의 평판을 떨어뜨렸다. 세상의 악의도 한몫했다. 인간들은 자기들과 다른 괴물들을 싫어했다. 어리고 미숙한 괴물들의 인간대사를 비웃기도 했다. 당신은 그런 악의를 어떻게 대처해야하는지 몰랐다. 그냥 해왔던 것처럼 자비를 베풀면 될 줄 알았다. 언젠가는 진심을 알아줄 거라고, 괴물들과 친구가 되었던 것처럼 친구가 되면 될 줄 알았다. 그런 건 동화 속에서나 나오는 이야기란 것을 몰랐던 게 죄라면 죄였다.

  


  괴물들을 심하게 상처 입힌 자들이 사죄를 해온 적이 있었다. 당신은 토리엘의 손을 꼭 잡고 자비를 베풀었다. 결국 그들의 손에 당신의 가장 친한 친구, 파피루스가 죽을 거라는 것도 모르고. 그때 처음으로 당신은 시간을 돌렸다. 이번에는 그들에게 가장 엄중한 벌을 주어야 한다고 주장했다. 그러자 사람들은 인간에게 각박하다며 괴물들의 대사를 욕했다. 괴물들에게 물든 거라며, 역시 괴물들은 악한 것들이라고 욕했다. 먼저 잘못을 저지른 것이 인간이었다고 외쳐봐도 사람들은 저 듣고 싶은 것만 들었다.

  


  괴물들을 지키려면 울타리가 필요했다. 괴물들의 나라, 그 안에서는 평화롭게 살 수 있도록 커다랗고 튼튼한 울타리를 만들어야 했다. 당신은 나이를 먹었다. 점점 신중해지고 똑똑해졌다. 자비를 베풀어야 할 때와 아닐 때를 구분할 수 있게 되었다. 필요하다면 남에게 상처를 입히는 것도 서슴지 않았다. 지켜야 한다는 명분 아래에 못할 짓은 없었다. 그렇게 괴물들의 나라를 세웠다.

  


  그리고 신기루처럼 무너졌다. 당신이 잡아들였던 이들이 괴물혐오자들과 패를 이루고 총과 칼을 들고 찾아왔다. 괴물들의 나라를 축하하기 위해 모였던 괴물들을 모두 죽이고 낄낄거리며 사라졌다. 일이 밀려 자리에 없었던 당신과 샌즈만이 화를 면했다. 그리고 샌즈는 당신을 죽이고 스스로를 죽였다. 결국 반복된 세이브와 로드 끝에 남은 것은 당신의 시체와 먼지뿐이었다. 모두가 행복할 수 있는 결말은 어디에도 없었다.

  


  이번에도 마찬가지였다. 욕심을 부리고 고집을 피웠다. 모두가 행복한 결말 따위 없다는 걸 알면서도 미련하게 그랬다. 결국 끝은 어떠했나. 언다인의 죽음은 피할 수 없었다. 그러니 누구보다 잘 알고 있다. 세이브, 로드, 리셋... 반복할수록 상황은 더 나빠지기만 한다는 걸. 하지만 도저히 이대로 끝낼 수 없었다. 너무 괴로워서 뭐라도 하지 않을 수 없었다.

  


  리셋 할 거야. 당신은 씹어 내뱉듯 말했다.

  


  


  “네가 원하는 게 그거야? 리셋? 그래서 언다인이 살아 돌아오는 거?”

  “리셋은 처음으로 돌아가는 게 아니야. 또 다른 세상의 처음으로 넘어가는 거지.”

  “네가 리셋을 해도 이 세상에서의 언다인은 다시 돌아오지 않아. 죽었다고.”

  


  


  그럼 어떡해? 주먹을 너무 세게 쥔 탓에 손바닥이 아렸다. 무엇이든 잡아 부수고 싶었지만 손에 잡히는 게 없었다. 속이 꽉 막힌 것처럼 답답했다. 당신이 외쳤다. 이 개 같은 세상에서 내가 뭘 어쩌란 말이야!

  


  


  “나가. 지하에서 나가서, 여기 일은 다 잊고 행복하게 살아.”

  


  


  으드득, 이가 갈렸다. 그 무책임한 말에 진절머리가 났다. 행복, 행복이라니? 이미 글러먹었다. 절망보다 더 아래, 살아있는 게 괴로운 생지옥에 떨어졌는데 어떻게 행복해지란 말인가. 거기에 밀어 넘어뜨린 것이 누구인데! 당신은 악에 받쳐 소리치려다 곧 밀려오는 허무함에 입을 다물었다. 머릿속이 싸늘하게 식어갔다.

  


  당신은 부들거리는 다리로 일어섰다. 플라위가 그랬듯이 팔짱을 끼고 그를 내려다보았다. 얼굴 한가득 비웃음을 머금고 당신이 말했다. 니 말대로야. 죽은 사람은 돌아오지 않지. 근데 그건 그 년도 마찬가지잖아. 당신의 말에 플라위의 얼굴이 일그러졌다. 당신은 마지막으로 덧붙였다. 왜, 내가 행복해지면 그 년도 행복해질 줄 알았어? 너 무뇌아니?

  


  플라위는 화내지 않았다. 그냥 뒤로 돌아섰다. 그는 한 마디만 했다.

  


  


  “난 네가 나갈 수만 있다면 뭐든지 할 거야.”

  


  


  꽃은 그대로 바닥 아래로 쑥 꺼지듯 사라졌다. 방 안에는 당신 혼자 남았다. 당신은 다시 바닥에 주저앉았다. 희미하게 깜빡이던 램프가 꺼졌다. 당신은 어둠 속에 스스로를 놓았다.

  


  


  


  


*

  


  


  


  너랑 이렇게 얘기를 하는 건 처음인 것 같네. 맞아. 내 이름은 차라야. 난 첫 번째로 떨어진 아이고, 아스리엘의 가장 친한 친구였지. 너는 다 아는 이야기지? 응? 그건 아니야. 난 인간들을 미워하지 않아. 물론 처음부터 그랬던 건 아니야. 엄마는, 그러니까 토리엘은 나한테 자비를 가르쳐 줬어. 용서와 자비가 가장 큰 복수라고. 저기, 비웃지 말아 줘. 네가 그러는 것도 이해 못할 바는 아니지만 나한테는 아주 중요한 이야기였단 말이야.

  


  하여튼 나도 그 구멍에 떨어져서 이 이상한 세상으로 왔지. 그때까지만 해도 괴물들은 인간에게 친절했어. 그래, 내가 죽은 후로 모든 게 변했어.

  


  나 말이야. 사실은 살날이 얼마 남지 않았다는 거 알고 있었어. 생각해 봐. 거기 되게 높잖아. 다 큰 어른이라도 무사하지 못할 거야. 난 그때 다리는 물론이고 온 몸이 고장 났어. 하지만 지하에 인간을 봐줄 수 있는 의사는 없었어. 할 수 있는 건 그냥 누워서 건강해지기를 기다리는 것 밖에 없었지. 토리엘과 아스고어는 날 위해 뭐든지 해줬지만... 난 아팠어. 아주 많이. 겨우겨우 버티는 게 한계였지.

  


  아스리엘은 나와 매일매일 놀아줬어. 자기는 놀러가지도 않고 내 침대 옆에 붙어서. 아스리엘은 나한테 워터폴 얘기를 해줬는데, 난 정말 거기에 가보고 싶었거든. 하지만 이런 몸이어서야 무리였지. 반쯤 포기하고 있었어. 그런데 어느 날에 아스리엘이 내 방에 몰래 찾아왔어. 그리고 나보고 그러는 거야. 워터폴로 소풍을 가자고. 난 들키면 혼날 거라고, 안된다고 했지만 아스리엘은 고집을 부렸어. 결국 날 업고 워터폴까지 갔지.

  


  그 날은 아직도 잊을 수 없어. 우리는 누워서 하늘을 봤고, 희미하게 반짝거리는 별들은 정말로 너무너무 예뻤지. 아스리엘은 언젠가 진짜 별을 보고 싶다고 했어. 그게 자기 소원이라고. 난 아스리엘을 한번 쳐다보고, 다시 별을 보고, 말해줬지. 넌 꼭 진짜 별을 볼 수 있을 거라고.

  


  아스리엘의 소원을 들어 줄 수 있는 건 나뿐이었어. 나도 어차피 죽는다면 아스리엘에게 별을 보여주고 싶었고. 아스리엘은 내 최고의 친구야. 적어도 죽기 전에 친구에게 도움이 될 수 있다면 그만큼 기쁜 게 없을 거라고 생각했지.

  


  난 내 죽음이 사고이길 바랐어. 토리엘과 아스고어는 나한테 정말 헌신적이었거든. 덕분에 난 살면서 가장 행복한 시간을 보냈단 말이야. 내 죽음이 그 분들이 모자란 탓이라고 생각하신다면 난 정말 슬플 거야. 그래서 난 버터컵 꽃을 먹었어. 약한 몸으로는 오래 버틸 수도 없었어. 난 마지막으로 내 고향의 꽃들을 보고 싶다고 아스리엘에게 부탁했지. 그 꽃밭에서 올려다보는 밤하늘은 정말로 예쁘거든.

  


  그런데 아스리엘은... 내 죽은 몸을 안고 지상으로 나갔지만 하늘은 전혀 쳐다보지 않았어. 내 시신 앞에서 울기만 했지. 내가 울지 말라고, 하늘 좀 보라고 말했지만 전혀 듣지 못하는 것 같았어. 그러다가 인간들이 찾아왔고... 너도 알잖아. 인간들은 괴물들을 싫어해. 인간들은 저마다 가져온 무기를 휘둘렀어. 인간들의 공격에 아스리엘은 약했지. 지하에 돌아왔을 때는 거의 다 죽어가고 있었어. 그리고 결국 아스리엘도 죽었고, 너도 알다시피 플라위로 다시 태어났어.

  


  나도 알아. 내가 모든 걸 망쳤어. 난 아스리엘이... 행복하기를 바랐는데, 난 내 소중한 친구에게 죄책감만 안겨줬어. 후회해. 하지만 되돌릴 방법은 없었어. 봐, 난 네가 오기 전까지는 꽃밭에서 한 걸음도 나갈 수 없었어. 너만이 내 이야기를 들어 줄 수 있고, 날 느낄 수 있지만 그것뿐이야. 난 아무것도 못해. 아스리엘이 잘못된 선택을 해도 보고 있을 수밖에 없어.

  


  하지만 너까지 잘못된 길을 가게 내버려 둘 수는 없어. 제발, 다시 생각해 줘. 네가 하려는 건 복수가 아니야. 널 죽여서 복수한다면 그게 무슨 소용이 있어?　괴물들을 위한다고? 거짓말 하지 마. 넌 괴물들이 지상에 올라가면 어떻게 되는지 누구보다도 잘 아는 사람이야. 네가 원하는 게 뭔지 난 알아. 네 영혼마저 불태우고 그에게 복수하는 거, 그게 네가 바라는 거잖아.

  


  지쳤다는 거 알아. 다 포기하고 싶은 것도. 하지만 다른 길이 있을 거야. 지상으로 나가. 아스리엘의 말대로 거기서 지하는 다 잊고 행복하게 살아. 넌 할 수 있을 거야. 강하고 똑똑한 어른이니까. 아니면 여기서 사는 건 어때?　넌 그 해골을 용서할 수 없겠지만... 그래도 넌 그 해골을 사랑하잖아. 시간이 지나면 다 잊을 수 있을지도 몰라. 그러면 분명히 행복하게 살 수 있을 거야. 그렇게 살자, 응? 제발.

  


  그래도 갈 거야? 너를 죽이고, 영혼마저 불태우고? 그게 최선이라고 생각해?

  


  ...갈 거구나. 내가 무슨 말을 해도. 으응, 아니야. 우는 게 아니야. 봐, 난 유령이야. 울지도 못해.

  


  알았어. 걱정하지 마. 네가 어떤 선택을 해도 난 네 곁에 있을 거야, 프리스크.

  


  


  


  


*

  


  


  


  


  아침이 되어서야 방을 나온 당신은 막힘없이 걸어 나갔다. 갑자기 튀어 나와서는 시비를 거는 괴물들은 죽지 않을 만큼만 패주었다. 워터폴을 넘어서 핫랜드에 건너갈 즈음에는 주머니가 묵직했다. 당신은 그냥 샌즈의 점퍼 주머니에 금화들을 채워 넣고 잊어 버렸다. 이제 와서 금화는 쓸모가 없었다.

  


  연구소에서 알피스가 당신을 기다리고 있었다. 메타톤도 만났다. 하지만 당신은 그들의 이야기를 건성건성 듣고 넘겨버렸다. 더 이상 그들과 얽히고 싶지 않았다. 얽힐수록 불행해질 뿐이라는 걸 안다.

  


  메타톤의 방송에 대한 집념은 당신이 기억하던 것보다 훨씬 심했고, 더 위험했다. 이곳의 괴물들은 하나같이 피로 범벅이 된 화면을 좋아했다. 전기톱 돌아가는 소리와 비명소리에 더 큰 환호를 보냈다. 메타톤은 정말로 살인로봇이 되어 당신에게 덤벼들었고 알피스는 딱히 당신을 도와주지 않았다. 살아남는 것은 당신의 몫이었다. 

  


  물론 당신도 봐주지 않았다. 한참을 공격해 오던 메타톤은 클라이맥스를 위해서라며 아슬아슬한 순간에 물러갔다. 알피스가 전화를 걸어 잘했다고 말했지만 당신은 대답하지 않고 전화를 끊어버렸다. 

  


  


  


  


*

  


  


  


  


  MTT호텔 앞에 도착했을 때, 당신은 입구 옆에 선 샌즈를 보았다. 당신의 기억대로 그는 거기서 당신을 기다리고 있었다. 샌즈와 눈이 마주쳤다. 그는 머뭇거리다가 인사를 건넸다. 안녕, 자기야. 당신도 안녕이라고 인사했다. 마지막으로 만났던 날로부터 하루가 지났을 뿐인데 오랫동안 못 본 사람처럼 서먹했다. 샌즈는 당신에게 어색하게 웃어 보였다.

  


  


  “자기야, 너, 너 지금 코어로 향하고 있다면서.”

  “괜찮다면 시간 좀... 내줄래?”

  “나, 나랑 저녁이라도 먹자.”

  


  


  내밀어진 손, 당신은 그 손을 물끄러미 쳐다보았다. 그리고 고개를 들어 샌즈의 얼굴을 오래도록, 천천히 바라보았다. 눈에 새기듯 꼼꼼하게. 그러고 나서야 고개를 저었다. 당신은 내밀어진 손 위에 샌즈의 점퍼를 벗어 쥐어 주었다. 어깨가 한결 가벼웠다. 모든 짐을 내려놓은 것처럼 홀가분했다. 당신은 샌즈에게 고마웠다고 말했다. 

  


  지나치려는 것을 샌즈가 잡았다. 점퍼가 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 샌즈는 당신을 놓칠까 꽉 끌어안았다. 자, 자기야. 떨리는 목소리로 당신을 불렀다. 당신은 그 어깨에 기대서 눈을 감았다. 빨리 떠나야 한다는 것을 알면서도 그 품에 안겨 울고 싶은 마음에 다리는 미적거리기만 했다. 하지만 놓아야 했다. 샌즈를 원망하고, 미워하고, 그를 밀어내다 결국 용서하기 전에 떠나야 했다.

  


  당신은 샌즈의 팔을 밀어냈다. 샌즈가 뒷걸음치다가 당신을 놓았다. 당신은 샌즈에게 안녕, 왔던 것처럼 인사하고 떠났다. 등 뒤로 당신을 부르는 목소리가 들렸지만 돌아보지 않았다. 일방적인 이별이었다.

  


  


  


  


*

  


  


  


  메타톤을 죽일 생각은 처음부터 없었다. 방송에 어울려 줄 생각은 더더욱 없었지만 메타톤을 무력화시키기 위해서는 어쩔 수 없었다. 메타톤은 파이널 스테이지라며 당신에게 결투를 신청했고 당신은 기꺼이 그 결투장을 받았다. 그동안은 봐줬다는 것처럼 맹렬하게 공격이 쏟아졌다. 당신이 훌륭하게 피하고, 그리고 메타톤에게 공격을 가할 때마다 시청률은 수직선을 타고 올라갔다. 알피스가 건네준 핸드폰이 총이 될 줄은 알았지만 설마하니 실탄이 든 진짜 총일 줄은 몰랐다. 당신은 차근차근 메타톤의 팔과 다리를 터트려 나갔다.

  


  메타톤이 양 팔과 다리를 잃고 전원이 꺼져서야 방송은 끝났다. 메타톤은 역대 최고의 시청률에 기뻐보였다. 알피스는 메타톤은 자기가 고칠 테니 왕성으로 가보라고 말했다. 친절하게도, 아스고어는 이길 수 없을 거라고 말도 해주었다. 당신은 아무 말도 하지 않고 무대를 떠났다. 왕성이 가까워 왔다.

  


  


  


  


*

  


  


  


  


  당신이 복도를 걷는 발소리가 저벅저벅 크게도 울렸다. 이 복도를 지나면 아스고어에게 도착한다. 당신의 여정의 끝이 코앞에 있었다. 새로이 다질 의지는 이미 남아있지 않았지만.

  


  잠깐 눈을 감았다가 뜬 사이에 복도 끝에 그림자가 비쳤다. 당신은 그게 누구인지 잘 알고 있었다. 가능하면 호텔 앞에서 헤어진 것을 끝으로 다시는 만나고 싶지 않았지만 어차피 말도 안 되는 바람이었다. 샌즈는 당신을 심판해야 했다. 그게 그의 일이었다.

  


  샌즈가 보였다. 점퍼를 걸치고, 주머니에는 손을 넣은 채로 서 있었다. 이번에는 샌즈가 먼저 눈을 맞춰왔다. 머뭇거리는 것은 오히려 당신이었다. 당신은 샌즈 앞에 멈춰 서서 그가 말하기를 기다렸다. 샌즈는 이전 당신이 그랬던 것처럼 오래도록 당신을 바라보았다.

  


  


  “가지 마, 자기야.”

  


  


  당신은 고개를 저었다. 날 심판해. 당신이 말했다.

  


  


  “네가 누구도 죽이지 않았다는 건 누구보다도 내, 내가 잘 알아.”

  “그러니까... 보낼 수 없어. 나, 난 더 이상 네가 죽는 걸 보고 싶지 않아.”

  


  


  당신은 그림으로 그린 듯이 웃었다. 눈꼬리를 반달처럼 휘면서, 나는 죽지 않는다고 말했다. 몇 번을 죽여도 시간을 되돌리면 된다고. 하지만 샌즈는 고개를 저었다. 당신의 그린 듯한 미소가 일그러졌다.

  


  


  “네가 뭘 하려는지 알아.”

  “네 영혼을 주고... 결계를 깨뜨릴 생각이잖아.”

  


  


  플라위의 마지막 말이 떠올랐다. 사라지기 전에 했던, 네가 지상으로 나갈 수만 있다면 뭐든지 하겠다는 말이. 언제부터 눈치를 챘는지는 모른다. 다만 그 노란 꽃이 샌즈에게 무어라고 속살거렸음은 분명해 보였다. 그렇지 않고서야 샌즈가 알 수 있을 리가 없다. 당신의 계획, 당신이 영혼을 태우고 사라지고자 한다는 것을.

  


  당신이 한 걸음 앞으로 나섰다. 비켜. 당신의 말에도 샌즈의 다리는 움직일 줄을 몰랐다. 한 걸음 더. 하지만 샌즈는 여전히 거기에 멈춰 서 있었다. 당신은 확신을 가지고 성큼성큼 걸어 나갔다. 샌즈는 당신을 막을 수 없다. 당신과 싸우지 못할 테니까. 당신의 예상대로 샌즈는 당신이 그 옆을 스쳐지나가 멀어지는 동안에도 움직이지 않았다. 잡지도 못했다.

  


  돌아보지 않으려고 일부러 앞만 보았다. 하지만 뒤이어 들려오는 파열음에는 몸을 틀어 돌아보고야 말았다. 거기서 모른 척 떠났어야 했다. 마음 독하게 먹고 여정의 끝을 향해 갔어야 했다. 하지만 당신의 시야에, 제 몸을 가르고 부수는 뼈들에 쓰러지는 샌즈가 보였을 때, 당신은 참지 못하고 달려가고 말았다. 달려가 주저앉고, 이미 쓰러진 몸을 끌어안고야 말았다.

  


  샌즈! 당신이 그의 이름을 애타게 부르짖었다. 샌즈의 텅 빈 안광에 붉은 빛이 돌아왔다. 박살난 가슴 위에 떨어진 손이 당신의 뺨을 쓸었다. 핏방울이 뺨을 타고, 직선이 되어 흘러 내렸다. 밝은 빛 무리 쏟아지던 복도는 어느새 먼지 흩날리던 파티 홀이 되었다. 당신은 샌즈의 웃는 얼굴 위로 다른 해골의 얼굴을 보았다. 죽을 때까지 잊을 수 없던, 그 홀가분하게 웃던 얼굴을.

  


  


  “내 사랑...”

  “가지... 마.”

  


  


  눈꺼풀도 없는 샌즈의 눈이 감겼다. 벌벌 떨리는 손이 겨우겨우 뼈다귀 손을 잡았지만 뒤늦었다. 손끝이 바스러지기 시작했다. 당신이 사랑하는 해골은 당신의 품안에서 먼지가 되어 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 당신의 스웨터 자락에 샌즈였던 먼지가 한가득 묻었다. 당신은 일어날 생각도 못하고 손을 뻗었다. 시간을 되돌리기 위해서.

  


  멍청하게도, 결국 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 죽는 것도 사는 것도 마음대로 할 수 없었다. 그런 스스로가 당신은 역겹다고 생각했다.

  


  


  


  


*

  


  


  


  


  샌즈는 거기에 있었다. 복도 끝, 주머니에 손을 꽂아 넣은 그대로. 당신은 살아있는 그 모습을 보면서 혼자 안도하고, 안도하는 스스로에게 혐오감을 느꼈다. 샌즈는 이번에도 당신의 얼굴을 오래도록 바라보았다.

  


  


  “그 얼굴은... 내, 내가 죽은 걸 한 번 본 얼굴이네.”

  


  


  그 말을 들었을 때 허무함이 밀려왔다. 바람 빠지듯 당신이 픽 웃었다. 당신은 또 뻔히 보이는 함정에 걸리고 말았다. 왜 그랬냐고도 물을 수 없었다. 그 이유를 누구보다도 잘 알고 있는 건 당신이었다. 샌즈가 당신 가까이로 다가왔다. 입고 있던 점퍼를 벗어 다정하게 당신의 어깨에 걸쳐 주었다. 익숙한 무게감이 당신을 무겁게도 짓눌렀다. 아는지 모르는지 샌즈는 조심스러운 손길로 옷깃을 여며주었다.

  


  


  “가지 마, 내 사랑.” 

  


  


  샌즈가 당신을 껴안았다. 단단한 팔로 당신을 옥죄었다. 당신은 답답하다고, 놓아 달라고 말 할 수 없었다. 그냥 그 어깨에 머리를 기대고 눈을 감았다. 아무것도 생각하고 싶지 않았다. 잘못되고 있음을 알아도 바로 잡을 의지가 없었다. 당신은 시간을 돌리는 것을 포기했다. 당신의 영혼을 불태우는 것도 포기했다. 그걸 막기 위해서 샌즈는 몇 번이라도 죽을 테니, 그를 죽이지 않으려면 당신이 포기할 수밖에 없었다. 

  


  왜 노력 같은 걸 해? 난 이미 포기했어. 샌즈가, 당신을 죽이고 스스로를 죽인 그가 했던 말이 떠올랐다. 결국 그가 옳았다. 당신은 울고 싶은 것을 꾹 참았다. 

  


  


  “돌아가자.”

  


  


  당신은 고개를 끄덕였다. 샌즈는 당신을 안아들고 왔던 길을 다시 되돌아가기 시작했다.


	7. Chapter 7

  


  


  


  


  


  


  밖은 눈보라가 치는데 방 안은 후끈하게 더웠다. 당신과 샌즈가 내뱉는 뜨거운 숨에 질척이는 열기가 묻어 있었다. 샌즈는 당신과 혀를 나누는 깊은 키스를 하는 와중에도 당신의 와이셔츠를 벗기기 위해 열심이었다. 서투르고 급한 손길은 보고 있지 않은 만큼 더 들쭉날쭉 더듬기를 반복했다. 봉긋하게 솟은 당신의 가슴에 닿을 때마다 샌즈는 전기라도 통한마냥 손가락을 움츠렸다. 그가 설령 당신의 가슴을 양손으로 움켜쥐고 쥐어짜듯 주무른다고 해도 당신은 눈 하나 깜빡하지 않겠지만, 샌즈는 당신의 행동 하나하나에 민감하게 반응했다. 당신이 무심한 만큼, 더더욱.

  


  결국 샌즈는 단추 두 개도 풀지 못하고 손을 놓아야 했다. 당신이 마저 풀어 내렸다. 흰 와이셔츠 자락이 펼쳐지고 베이지색 브래지어가 펼쳐졌다. 샌즈는 새빨개진 얼굴로 당신의 굴곡진 골짜기를 보지 않으려고 애썼다. 그의 시선이 애매하게 당신의 눈과 코, 입으로 향했다. 당신은 봐도 된다고 말했지만 샌즈는 여전히 부끄러워했다. 같이 살게 된 후로 종종 몸을 섞고 있지만 그는 여전히 당신에게 조심스러웠다. 오늘처럼 당신이 먼저 그를 안고 침대에 쓰러진 날에는 더 그랬다. 당신이 상체를 일으켜 앉았다. 샌즈는 당신이 브래지어의 후크를 풀어 바닥에 던져 놓는 동안 벌 받는 아이처럼 안절부절 못했다.

  


  안아 줘. 당신의 달콤한 목소리에 샌즈는 당신을 타고 올랐다. 커다란 개가 올라탄 것처럼 당신은 그의 두개골과 어깨를 쓰다듬어 주었다. 샌즈는 미숙하게 당신의 쇄골에, 그리고 가슴 위쪽에 입을 맞췄다. 뼈다귀 손이 당신의 허리를 쓰다듬었지만 나무토막처럼 뻣뻣한 손은 끊기고 이어지기를 반복했다. 샌즈는 섹스에는 미숙한 편이었다. 그건 당신 역시 마찬가지였지만 적어도 샌즈보다는 훨씬 능동적이었다. 

  


  당신은 열심히 열을 올리기 위해 당신의 곳곳을 쓰다듬고 핥아대는 샌즈의 두개골을 쓰다듬으며, 천장을 올려다보았다. 이러고 있으니 처음으로 그와 섹스 했던 날이 떠올랐다. 그 날은 당신이 샌즈와 같이 살게 된지 일주일이 좀 넘은 날이었다. 한동안 코빼기도 보이지 않았던 플라위가 당신에게 몰래 찾아온 날이기도 했다. 플라위도 당신이 죽는 것을 막을 생각만 했지, 아예 여기에 눌러앉을 줄은 몰랐던 모양이다. 그는 필사적으로 당신을 설득했다. 여기서 나가자고, 여기 있으면 언제나 노려지면서 살게 될 거라고. 되도 않는 설득에 당신은 콧방귀를 뀌었다. 플라위는 무슨 말을 해도 당신을 설득시킬 수 없다는 것을 알면서도 포기하지 않았다. 

  


  한참 후에야 플라위는 떠났다. 아마 계단을 올라오는 소리가 아니었다면 떠나지 않았을 것이다. 플라위는 언제나 그랬듯 눈 깜빡할 사이에 사라졌다. 당신은 침대에 걸터앉아 문이 열리고 샌즈가 돌아오기를 기다렸다. 다 들었겠지. 문 열리는 소리도 듣지 못하고 제법 화를 냈으니까 다 들었을 것이다. 샌즈는 당신에게 아무런 말도 하지 않았지만, 그냥 다녀왔다고, 배는 고프지 않냐고 물었지만 당신은 그 마주잡은 손이 불안하게 떨리는 것을 보았다. 당신이 샌즈를 안아주고 이마에 키스까지 해주었지만 여전히 그의 시선은 당신을 비껴나가 허공을 떠돌기만 했다.

  


  그 날 밤에 당신은 샌즈의 방문을 두드렸다. 샌즈는 당신을 기꺼이 방에 들였고, 당신은 그를 끌어안고 침대에서 몸을 포갰다. 처음에 그는 무척이나 당황하면서 어찌할 바를 몰랐지만, 결국 당신이 그의 바지를 벗기고 아무것도 없는 고간을 손끝으로 간질였을 때 그는 당신아래에 무릎을 꿇고 굴복했다. 순하고 충직한 종처럼 당신에게 키스했고, 당신의 위로 올라타 허리짓을 했다. 빈 고간에서 튀어나온 마법으로 만든 막대기를 당신은 그때 처음으로 보았다.

  


  무슨 생각 하냐는 샌즈의 목소리에 당신은 시선을 돌려 샌즈를 바라보았다. 그가 당신을 바라보고 있었다. 또다시 불안해 보이는 눈빛, 당신이 침으로 범벅이 된 입에 입을 맞춰주자 샌즈는 다시 순한 종이 되었다. 머릿속은 여전히 차갑고 공허했지만 몸은 제법 후끈하게 달아올라 있었다. 당신은 손가락 끝으로 골반에 아슬아슬하게 걸린 팬티를 밀어 냈다. 허벅지를 부비며 벗어 내리는데 무릎에 닿는 샌즈의 다리사이가 단단했다. 당신은 키득대며 웃었고, 일부러 무릎을 세워 그 사이를 문질렀다. 샌즈가 흐윽, 기묘한 신음소리를 흘리며 당신 위로 엎어졌다. 끌어안는 손길이 다급했다. 낑낑대는 것이 정말로 한 마리 대형견 같았다. 당신은 괜찮다고 말했다. 샌즈는 그 말을 신호로 알아듣고 제 바지도 끌어 내렸다.

  


  이윽고 벗은 몸이 되었다. 샌즈는 스웨터라도 입고 있었지만 당신은 온전히 알몸이었다. 당신의 팔에 두 다리가 걸쳐지고, 당신의 다리 사이로 샌즈가 자리를 잡았다. 붉게 보이는 빛 덩이가 아른거리다 당신의 안으로 사라졌다. 젖어 흐르는 안으로 샌즈는 제 마법의 막대기를 밀어 넣었다. 몇 번을 해도 익숙해지지 않는 이물감에 당신이 침대 시트를 꽉 쥐었다. 당신의 미간이 찌푸려지는 것을 보고 샌즈의 움직임이 멈췄다. 그게 더 아프다니까, 몇 번을 말해도 알아듣지를 못하는 그에게 당신은 조금 신경질이 났다. 하지만 화를 내지는 않았다. 당신은 그를 어떻게 다뤄야 하는지 안다. 당신의 팔이 샌즈의 목을 끌어안았다. 그리고 괜찮다고 말해주었다. 괜찮다. 그 말은 당신이 관계 중에 가장 많이 하는 말이었다. 그리고 샌즈를 진정시킬 수 있는 가장 힘 있는 말이었다. 샌즈는 당신의 우물쭈물하다가도 괜찮다는 그 말에 천천히 막대기를 전부 밀어 넣었다. 꽉 차오르는 감각에 당신은 작게 떨었다. 숨소리가 거칠었다. 당신은 샌즈에게 키스했고, 그것을 신호탄으로 샌즈가 천천히 추삽질을 시작했다.

  


  당신은 샌즈의 이름을 불렀다. 샌즈는 당신의 입술위로 입을 맞추고, 당신의 숨마저 들이켰다. 당신은 아찔함에 정신을 잃을 것처럼, 그저 흔들렸다.    

  


  


  


  


*

  


  


  


  


  헐떡이는 숨결이 한결 진정된 후에 샌즈는 당신에게 팔베개를 해주었다. 당신을 품에 꼭 안고, 당신에게 꼭 해주는 이야기가 있었다. 널 지켜줄게. 당신은 그 말이 뜻하는 게 무엇인지, 지금은 안다.  

  


  처음으로 몸을 섞은 날, 침대에 누워 숨을 고르고 있을 때 샌즈가 얘기해 주었다. 파피루스의 눈가의 상처가 생긴 이유, 그건 어느 괴물무리에게 집단 린치를 당해서라고 했다. 그때 샌즈와 파피루스는 너무 어렸다. 어린 샌즈는 저보다도 어린 동생을 지켜줄 힘이 없었다. 심하게 얻어맞아 이빨 하나가 나갔고, 공포에 떨며 쓰러진 샌즈의 눈앞에서 파피루스는 수없이 죽었다. 죽는 것을 보고, 또 보고, 그래도 구할 힘이 없어서 지켜만 봤다고 했다. 정말 이상한 일이지, 샌즈가 중얼거리는 소리를 들으면서 노란 꽃을 떠올렸다. 세이브와 로드를 쓸 수 있는 것은, 당신이 이곳에 떨어지기 전에는 그 꽃밖에 없었으니까. 

  


  결국 파피루스를 구한 것은 샌즈도 아니고, 파피루스만큼이나 어린 언다인이었다고 샌즈는 말해주었다. 파피루스의 눈 한 쪽과 언다인의 눈 한 쪽, 그리고 샌즈의 이빨 하나를 대가로 겨우 도망쳐 나왔다고. 당신은 샌즈의 가슴에 얼굴을 묻고 자는 척, 그 이야기를 들었다. 샌즈는 그때도 너만은 지켜주겠다고 덧붙였다. 그건 당신에게는 족쇄였고, 샌즈에게는 속죄였다. 당신은 그 말의 무거움을 이제야 알게 되었다.

  


  무엇이 잘못되었던 걸까. 그에게 웃어주어서, 고맙다고 말해줘서, 그렇게 그에게 지켜주어야 할 대상이 되었던 게 잘못이었나. 꼬인 실타래를 풀어 나가자면 끝이 없었다. 당신은 엉킨 실타래를 손에서 놓았다. 

  


  이제 와서는 쓸모없는 생각이었다.

  


  


  


  


*

  


  


  


  


  당신의 아침은 일렀다. 샌즈는 잠에 빠져 침대를 뒹굴고 있었다. 당신은 그를 깨우지 않기 위해 조심스럽게 침대에서 빠져 나왔다. 스노우딘의 아침은 입김이 나올 정도로 추웠지만 제법 익숙해지니 약간 쌀쌀한 게 오히려 좋았다. 당신은 속옷을 챙겨 입고 와이셔츠 위에 스웨터를 걸쳤다. 바지를 입고 양말까지 신고 나서 당신은 방을 나왔다. 파피루스가 떠난 집은 적막하기 그지없었다.

  


  언다인의 뒤를 이어 파피루스가 근위대장이 된 것이 한 달 전 일이었다. 안 그래도 형의 애인을 고깝게 보던 파피루스는 근위대장으로 임명된 것을 계기로 집을 떠났다. 왕성 근처에 거처를 얻어 왕의 최측근에서 일하고 있었다. 파피루스는 그 누구보다도 당신을 잡아들이고 싶어 했지만 제 형이 난리를 피우는 통에 일부러 모른 척 해야 했다. 지하를 떠들썩하게 했던 인간의 이야기는 시간이 지날수록 사그라졌다. 변두리인 스노우딘에서는 그냥 헛소문이었다고 치부되고 있었다.

  


  불안하지는 않았다. 차라리 누군가가 쳐들어와 당신을 잡아갈 날을 내심 기다리고 있었다. 하지만 그들이 원하는 대로는 되지 않을 거란 것도 안다. 샌즈가 가만히 있지 않을 것이다. 이따금씩 찾아와 당신에게 되도 않는 이야기를 늘어놓는 플라위도 마찬가지겠지. 둘 다 당신을 위한답시고, 당신을 잡아 놓고 또 내보내려 하고 있었다. 당신이 원하는 것은 둘 중 어느 것도 아닌데도. 우스운 일이다.

  


  당신은 계단을 내려가 부엌으로 향했다. 아침을 조촐하게 준비하는 동안 계단이 삐걱거리며 누군가가 내려오는 소리가 들렸다. 빼꼼 고개를 내미니 거실에 샌즈가 서 있었다. 샌즈는 부엌으로 들어와, 당신의 손에서 스크램블 에그가 담긴 접시를 받아 들었다. 잘 잤어? 샌즈가 당신에게 말했다. 그가 당신의 이마에 키스하는 것을 내버려 두었다. 당신은 응, 짧게 대답하고 빵 위에 베이컨을 올리고 접시에 담았다. 샌즈가 접시를 받아들고 테이블에 놓았다. 당신과 샌즈가 마주보고 테이블에 앉았다. 샌즈가 머스터드를 빵 위에 뿌리는 것을, 당신은 지켜보았다.

  


  이렇게 사는 것도 나쁘지 않다. 죽거나 죽이거나, 둘 중 하나의 세상이라지만 당신과 샌즈는 살아남기에 충분히 강했다. 부족한 것은 없었고 샌즈는 당신에게 헌신적이었다. 당신이 살아온 시간 중 가장 평화로운 시간은 지금이었다. 단언할 수 있었다.

  


  그런데도 허무했다. 모든 것을 포기하고 나니 세상 모든 것이 허무해져서, 당신은 이따금씩 멍하니 있곤 했다. 지금처럼 식사를 앞에 놓고도 정신 빠진 사람처럼 내려다보기만 하는 일이 종종 생겼다. 샌즈는 그럴 때마다 당신을 걱정했다. 하지만 어쩔 도리가 없어 당신의 이름을 부르기만 했다. 그러다 부르는 소리에 정신이 들면 아, 미안해, 실없이 중얼거리고는 웃고 마는 것이다. 아무렇지 않은 척. 샌즈는 여전히 당신을 걱정하지만 더 티를 내지는 않았다. 당신이 이 이야기를 싫어한다는 것을 아니까.

  


  식사가 시작되었다. 여느 때와 같은 하루였다. 당신은 아무 맛도 느끼지 못하는 빵을 의무적으로 씹었다. 목이 메었다. 


End file.
